Dear diary
by aprilfreak101
Summary: Sakura has been having a hard time moving from city to city. Read as she talks about her life. Rated for language and sexual scenes in the future chapters. I don't own anything.
1. Moving

Entry one: Moving

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and….wow this is the first time I wrote in this diary. I had this since I was 14 and I don't even know why I bought this. Maybe I bought it because there's this cherry blossom tree on the front and it was pink…yeah, I have an obsession with the color pink ever since I found out that my hair was pink naturally. Anyway this is the first time in two years I ever wrote in this book and it feels great I just hope no one reads this because…well…a diary is about someone's personal life they don't want others to read…. I think…since this is my first time writing in this book I will tell you everything about me…**_

A pink haired girl sat on her window sill and stared outside…today she was moving again. This was the fifth time in two years that she and her mother had to move because of her mothers personal issues.

It all started when she was three. Sakura Haruno grew up in Okinawa, Japan and she lived with her mother and father in a decent home. When she grows up she always wanted to be a doctor since the first time she went for her check up. It's not the story where a little girl goes to the doctor for a check up, sit there and have them stick a needle in your arm or leg with no complications and get a flat green lollypop the shape of a circle at the end of the appointment. Actually, it was vice versa. You see, little Sakura Haruno was not a trooper…..

_**I swear to god I almost bit the doctor the first time I went in for my shots. I was kicking and screaming and I think I kicked him in the face but whatever I did he had to send another doctor to do my shots but this time he had friends…3 of them to be exact and they held me down like I was the demon about to destroy the world…what do they call it? Armageddon? But after the first shot I calmed down and thought 'wow it wasn't really that bad' and I was calm for the last two shots and they gave me my favorite flavor…strawberry. .**_

Sakura stopped writing when a knock came upon her door about five feet away. "Sakura, dear?" Her mother poked her head in. Sakura looked just like her mother except her mother has older features. "Are you done packing?" She asked with a smile. To Sakura her mother's smile scares her. Imagine painting a clown on her face with that expression? Did you get it? Scary, right?

"Almost mom…" Sakura gave her a warm smile before turning her head not wanting to see her face. "… I just found the diary I bought two years ago and I thought I should write some stuff in it…" Sakura said closing her book and looked back at her mother.

"Oh…" Her mother replied. "…well you better hurry up because the moving truck should be here in a half hour." She was about to leave her presence until she turned and gave Sakura a frown. "…you're not mad about moving again right?" She asked and Sakura shook her head.

"Of course not…" Sakura answered. Why would her mother ask her this question? "I love traveling…"

"No I mean from house to house…." She said. "….you're leaving your friends behind…"

"It happened four times and this is the fifth time…..it's not like I didn't do it before, right?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine with it mom, seriously…" Her mother smiled again before quietly making her way out of her room.

_**I really hate lying to her. To be honest I liked my second house because I made friends like….like…123….yeah I think that's what they call it….and I hate watching my friends get smaller and smaller with every few feet we drive. I watched them from the small window in the back of the car. I had this one friend he was running after the car because he 'secretly' has a crush on me…well it's not really a secret anymore when he asked me out before I told him that I was leaving. He was kind of sad that I was leaving but just to make him happy I gave him one of my charms from my bracelet and he said he was going to keep it forever.**_

Sakura closed her book for a while before placing some things into the cheap cardboard box. She picked up a picture of her and her father smiling with frosting on her nose. "That was the good old days…" She smiled touching the picture with just one finger.

Her father passed away a few moments after that photo was taken when she was only seven years old. No one knew how he died…not even the doctors know how he died…his death was remaining unsolved. "Why am I the unlucky one?" She whispered before hearing a loud truck pulling up in front of her house. She stood up and looked out the window to see the truck from where she's standing.

All of a sudden a fat black cat jumped onto her bed and made herself comfortable. Sakura turned and sighed at her. She made her way towards the cat and picked her up and walked towards the door. "Come on, midnight…." She said. "….we're moving again…" Her cat looked up at her and growled softly but she could hear it. "… I don't like it either…" She stroked her cats head as she walked down the stairs to see two men carrying a couch out the door. The house just looked so empty.

"Sakura dear…" Her mother said. Sakura turned to look at her and she jumped almost dropping her over weighted cat. Her face was all black.

"Oh my god…." She said. "…what happened to your face? You look like you're trying to put on eye liner and failed multiple times…" She exclaimed. Sakura was scared; even though her mothers face was black she was still smiling and it freaked her out.

"The carpet was stuck under the door by the chimney and I couldn't get it out and then all of a sudden dust flew in my face…" She said. "…why don't you wait in the car while I wash my face?" Sakura nodded as the guys came back inside to grab the kitchen table. She smiled as she walked out of the house with her cat.

'_**You know I don't know anyone that is having a harder time than I am right now. Moving should be a good thing, right? I don't and I completely hate it…. I mean I like it here and I don't want to leave but I don't always get what I want but seriously what does a girl have to do to stay in one place for at least six year? Until then…'**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sakura**_


	2. A trip to the dentist

Entry two:a trip to the dentist

"We're here…." Sakura's mother said as she opened the door to their new house…well the house wasn't new at all. It looked like no one lived here for a good three years. Sakura slowly walked into the house and her mouth dropped.

'_Are you kidding me?' _She wondered in her head as she walked around what's supposed to be a living room. Everything was disgusting. There was dust everywhere and the wood was eaten…it looked dangerous. "This is…nice…" Sakura said as she walked around the living room. _'Who am I kidding? This place is a dump… I've seen bat caves better looking than this…' _Sakura walked up the stairs. "I'll go choose my roo….ahh…" She screamed as the steps creaked and her foot fell right through the step.

"Sakura…" Her mother said running to her until Sakura pulled her leg out of the step and waving her arm at her mother signaling that she's okay.

"I'm fine…." Sakura said. "…just loose wood… I'll fix it later…" It's a good thing her uncle taught her how to fix cars and minor and major injuries to houses. Sakura is a girl of many talents.

Sakura has been to all the rooms and not one room has caught her eye. Sakura finally walked into one room. She walked to the window. There was a view of a beautiful lake behind the house and there is also a balcony that you could just climb out the window and have your alone moment. "Beautiful…." Sakura said in awe until she turned her head to the closet.

She walked into the closet and noticed a big piece of wood that seems to be covering something. Sakura moved the board and there was a secret room. "…I am so keeping this room…" She whispered as her mother called her.

"Sakura we have visitors…" She said and Sakura was down within twenty seconds to greet the first family in this neighborhood. There was a blonde about her age and two adults next to her.

"Hello…" The older woman said. "…we are the Yamanaka family…we live right across of your house…" She said a little too excited.

"I am Kimiko Haruno and this is my daughter Sakura…" She introduced. "…we weren't expecting visitors…this is embarrassing…." She said.

"Oh no…it's fine…" Inoichi said. "….I'm Inoichi….this is my wife Emi…and this is my daughter Ino…." He said.

"Hi…" Sakura said. "…it's nice to meet you…" Ino smiled and shook her hand. "…we can be very best friends." Sakura smiled as they laughed.

"Look they're already friends…." Emi said.

"Hey, want to hang out in my room?" Ino asked.

"Would I?" Sakura said. "I bet it would be fun…." Sakura said before looking at her mom. "….can I go mom? I can do all the repairs tomorrow…." Sakura begged. She so desperately wants to get out of this house.

"Well…" Her mom said. "…. I guess…"

"Yay!!" They both screamed in excitement and Ino pulled Sakura across the street.

"They're getting along quite well…" Inoichi said.

--

"This is my baby, fluffy…." Ino said picking up the white husky puppy walking all over the floor. He was so small and white that he looks like a walking cotton ball. Ino kissed his nose and he opened his mouth and yawned.

"He is the cutest thing that I have ever seen…" Sakura said as Ino set him down on the bed and he cuddled between her penguin stuffed animals and grabbed a huge book from under her bed. "….what's that?"

"It's the year book from last year…" She said. "…what school are you going to?"

"Edogawa high school…" Sakura said.

"Great…" Ino said. "….me too and now I can make this book useful…"

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to give you a little heads up about some people…." Ino said as she flipped through some pages. "….okay boys…" Ino said as she smiled.

"That one's cute…." Sakura said pointing at a blonde headed boy.

"Nooo…." Ino said and Sakura gave her a confused face. "….that is Naruto Uzumaki….the most irritating and obnoxious person ever and all he thinks about is ramen. If I ever hear him talk about ramen again I am going to throw up…"

"Okaaay…." Sakura said and pointed at another picture. "….what about him?"

Ino stared at the picture for a while and wondering why the hell she didn't mark up his face from the moment she got this book. Ino grabbed a marker and made a big 'X' mark across his face. "I…hate…him…that son of a bitch…" She cursed as she also crossed out his name. "….that is Sai and he called me ugly and laughs about it…. he is the most disgusting person I have ever met and all he talks about is penis's…sometimes I think he's gay…" Sakura regretted ever pointing at that picture.

"How about this one?" She regretted that too.

"That damn Kiba Inuzuka…." Ino said. "…he brought his dog to school and he peed on my leg and all he said was he's just nervous…." Ino said crossing off his face as Sakura pointed at another picture. "….oh that's Sasuke Uchiha…the schools heart throb…all the girls love him because he is one…popular….two….he can speak fluent French, German and Spanish…. I used to like him but what the hell was I thinking? He is the biggest jerk I have ever met…he goes out with girls and dump them like used tissue…"

"Were you one of them?"

"Heck no and thank god…." Ino said. "…should've seen all his fan girls…they're like dogs in heat….gross….and I heard he's still a virgin…." Ino said. Sakura gave her a 'like I wanted to know if he's a virgin or not' face. "…no one knows he's a virgin…"

"Okay…." Sakura said. "….this guy…" She pointed at another guy and Ino blushed.

"No…"

"What do you hate about him?" Sakura said.

"That is Shikamaru Nara…" she said and she never continued.

"That's it?"

"He's my ex boyfriend and he broke up with me because I wasn't in the social circle…" Ino said.

"I thought you were popular…" Sakura said.

"I used to be until this bitch…." She pointed at a red head girl on the same page. "… I was getting more popular than her and she was getting jealous and then she told everyone all my secrets that I thought would be safe with her but thought wrong…" Ino said. "…she pretends that I'm her friend…"

"Talk about betrayed by a friend…." Sakura said.

"Yeah and now I'm just a loser…." She sighed.

"You are not a loser…." Sakura said. "… I will be your friend for now on, okay?" She said. "You are Ino Yamanaka and no one will take you down and if they do I'll go down with you…." Ino looked at her and then she laughed.

--

"Locker 95…." Sakura said walking down a whole line of lockers. It was the first day of school and Sakura was beginning to like it. "….95…95…here it is…" She said as she spins in the correct combination and opened her locker.

"How's your first day so far?" Ino asked coming out of no where.

"It's been great actually…" Sakura said. "…people here are so nice…"

"NEW GIRL…." Someone yelled and before Ino and Sakura could turn their heads Ino was pushed out of the way and Sakura was surrounded by the people Ino was talking about yesterday.

"Today is your lucky day, Haruno…." A red head said while looking at a picture of Sakura. "…there's not much pretty people in this school until finally…you arrived and you're almost as pretty as me…" She said as she snapped her fingers at one of her friends and they gave her a cup. "…. I'm Karin and I'm not friends with just anyone…" She gave her a cup of fruit punch. "….how would you like to become popular starting today?" She asked. "All my friends drink from the same cup…" She said and Ino was heart broken feeling that she already lost her friend.

"Actually I'll pass…" Sakura said and Ino was just as surprised as Karin is.

"What?" Karin said.

"I think you didn't hear me…" Sakura said. "…. I think I'll pass on that…"

"No one ever refuses me…" She said.

"Actually I just did…" Sakura said. "… I would never fall for your greeting…" She said standing right in front of her face. They were so close their noses were touching and everyone gasped because no one dares to stand up to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Right…" Sakura said. "….giving someone a trip to the dentist is such a great way to greet new comers…"

Everyone gasped and Karin looked into the cup before throwing it away. "You're smarter than I thought…"

"I try…" Sakura said as she walked away from her and everyone was silent. Karin always has the last word.

"Oh my god Sakura…" Ino said. "…I thought you were going to leave me…"

"Popularity is not my type…."

--

…_.I know seriously…she tried to give me a trip to the dentist but that didn't work ever since that happened to me the first time if you know what I'm talking about….Ino warned me about bitches like her and I am glad that Ino's my friend…_

_Love, _

_Sakura_

--

If you don't know what a trip to the dentist is then its when someone spits in your drink…I know it's gross…well its been a while and I'll try to update.

--aprilfreak101


	3. Room makeover

If the words are in _Italic _and there isn't any quotation marks that means that it's in Sakura's diary.

Entry three: Room makeover

"That bitch…" Karin said the next day at the cafeteria at school. "….how dare she refuse my offer? Who does she think she is? No one turns down my offer…." She went on and on about this. "….right Sasuke- Kun?" She said when she finished. Sasuke was just sitting down with his right cheek on the palm of his hand and not listening to one thing she's saying. "…right Sasuke- kun?" She repeated and looked at him.

"Hnn…" He said as he saw Sakura and Ino walk in. Why is she hanging out with her? Forget what Karin said yesterday….she is 'way' prettier than Karin. But the question is…why isn't she popular? She gave up one of the best opportunities in this school.

"Sakura I am so glad you didn't go with her…." Ino said. "… I thought you would join her just like my other friends who don't want to be seen anywhere near me…."

"Are you crazy?" Sakura asked as they got in line to get their food. "Like I would join her group over you….you know what they say… 'Two's a company and three's a crowd'…. I know a good person when I see one…"

They paid for their food and went to a vacant table. It was all fine and glory until Karin walks so innocently to the table. "Okay Haruno we'll give you a chance to apologize and join the group…." Karin said but Ino and Sakura avoided her. "….AHEM…" She said rather loudly and that got everyone in the room to look at their table.

"Oh sorry did you say something?" Sakura asked and Karin was beginning to get pissed off that she was being ignored….no one ignores Karin.

"I know you heard me the first time, Haruno…" Karin said.

"Did I?" Sakura said and smiled at her. "There is nothing more I would like to do but just talk to you but it looks like time is one my side….we'll see you later…" Sakura said. "…it's nice talking to you…" Ino and Sakura stood up with their trays and left.

_Dear diary,_

_That red head bitch ummm what's her name? Oh yeah, Karin…she came up to me and she expected me to forgive her and join her little group…posse or whatever they call it… I was never popular and neither do I want to be popular…no offence but she is a real BITCH and what the hell does she mean when she said 'you're almost as pretty as me?' Are you kidding me? I would rather look at my mom…. If this bitch think she could ruin my year in Edogawa high then she has another thing coming. _

"Oh Sasuke- Kun…" Karin said when she turned to him. "… I have a favor to ask you…" Karin said.

"Forget it…" Sasuke said. "…. I've done enough things for you and don't call me 'kun'… I don't belong to anyone and I don't belong nor would I want to belong to you…now out of my way… I quit…" He said pushing right pass her.

Karin smiled because she knows a way to keep him in. "You can't quit Sasuke- Kun…" She said and he looked at her with his dark eyes.

"You have no threat to keep me in and I don't follow orders from anyone and especially you…" He said in his emotionless voice.

"You don't want me to tell the whole school…" She smiled again and Sasuke glared at her. She slowly walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "…about what 'really' happened to your real parents and your older brother…"

Sasuke's whole body stiffened. How did she know? "So…about that favor…."

--

Sakura opened the door to her house with Ino behind her. They were both surprised at what they saw. Everything was all cleaned and put away neatly. All the furniture was put into place and a rug right under the coffee table in the living room.

_Are you serious? My mom…MY mom cleaned the house and this is a first ever since my father died. I was so depressed when he passed away on my sixth birthday because he was very special to me… I don't know… I didn't celebrate my birthday ever since. So instead of being happy on my birthday it was the most depressing day of my life._

"Mom…" Sakura called and her mom ran out of the kitchen. "…I think someone cleaned the house…" She said. "…so who is this criminal that broke into our house and cleaned it and left…." She could hear Ino laughing behind her.

"Stop joking around Sakura…" She said. "…I cleaned it. I used all my time fixing this house today and I think I did a good job around this house don't you think?"

"Mom this is great…" Sakura said.

"You should look in your room…" She said. "… I spent most of my time in there…"

Sakura quickly ran up the stairs and suddenly fell in the hole she made two days ago. "I really need to fix that…" She got up and went to her room.

'_I have a bed?' _She thought as she stared in complete awe at her room. "Woow…" She said. Her wall was pink and she had a bedside table with a lamp on it and her bed was filled with all kinds of stuffed animals. Ino came up soon after and stared.

"Wow…" Ino said as Sakura walked to her closet and removed the board. The room in there was still dark and dusty with all kinds of boxes in there.

"I guess she didn't find this room…" Sakura said and Ino walked away.

"What room?" Ino asked and she followed Sakura's eyes. "Oh my god you have a secret room in you closet? That is so awesome…." She said as they both walked in. "….we should so fix this place up and we can make this into our secret hideout…."

"I found this room two days ago…." Sakura said holding a flash light. "…that's a reason why I chose this room…" She said as she saw a door. "…Ino look at this…"

"You have another room in your room in your closet? That's weird." She said.

Sakura opened the door and she was surprised to see a full bathroom all covered in dust and shattered glass from the mirror. "This is like a master bedroom in my closet…." Sakura gasped.

"I'm begging to like this room but it needs a complete makeover…." Ino said and Sakura agreed. "….let's start today since today is Friday….do you have any ideas?"

"I think my mom still has her old mattress…" Sakura said. "…we should start with the sweeping first…."

--

"I'm glad that you really stayed in the group, Sasuke- Kun…" She said as she sat in his car and he was driving and pretty much pissed off about what happened. _'Of course…she has secrets from all her friends just incase they want to leave the group she would blackmail them…that's probably why they didn't leave….'_

"Like I have a say in it…" Sasuke whispered and Karin looked at him.

"What was that, Sasuke- Kun?" She asked.

"Hnn..." Was all Sasuke said as he passed by a hardware store to see Sakura and Ino coming out of a car. That's weird….why would someone as pretty as her be in a 'hardware' store….and Ino of all people….she wouldn't go in there if it's the only place in the world to hide.

"Sasuke- Kun pull over I see pinky and her friend by the hardware…" Karin smirked. "…this is too good…" Karin said as Sasuke did what she said because if he didn't he would know what she would do to him.

They stepped out of the car and walked into the store and saw Sakura and Ino in the wood section. "Oh Haruno what a coincidence…." She said and they ignored her and caught one of the workers for help.

"Excuse me can I get a six and a half by four feet of this wood please?" Sakura asked.

"A lady asking for wood…" The worker said. "….that's a first….okay so what are you making?"

"A door…." She said.

"I'm sure we have your measurements in the door section…" He said.

"I like making things myself…."

"Well…okay….be back in a few minutes…" He said and Sakura smiled.

"Thank you very much…" She said as the guy left and she began looking at doorknobs.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Haruno…" Karin said and they both finally noticed her existence and looked at her.

"I hope you know this isn't a hair salon…" Ino said.

"I was going to ask you the same question…." Karin laughed. "…join our group Haruno and I won't tell anyone you were here…."

"No thank you…." Sakura said as she picked a doorknob that caught her eyes.

"I guess you don't want me to tell your secret…" Karin said.

_What the hell….secret… I do not have a secret and what does being in a hardware store have something to do with a secret she said she thinks she knows?_

"I don't have a secret…." Sakura said. "…. I was never a girly girl to begin with so I don't care if you tell everyone in school…come on Ino…." Sakura said and they walked away while Sakura was smirking at Karin and smiled at Sasuke. "….hi Sasuke…" Sakura touched his shoulder. "…it's nice to finally meet you and it's a mystery to see you with her…" Sasuke looked deep into her emerald depths and before he knew it he was leaning over. Sakura looked at Karin again. "….see I can hypnotize any guy without any effort at all…." She smirked and Sasuke felt like he wants to grab her and kiss her for no reason but held back when she moved away and walked away with Ino.

Sasuke watched her leave and he could hardly believe that he was hypnotized by just looking into her eyes and he's surprised that she didn't fall to his feet and beg him to be her boyfriend. He watched her and was thinking about what the hell just happened. Karin slapped his shoulder.

"Sasuke- Kun…" She said and he looked at her. "….you are 'mine' and no one can have you especially pinky…." She said and he growled.

"I don't belong to anyone…." He said. "… I am no one's property and neither will I be one…" He said and she pouted. He turned and began walking before stopping again. "…are you done?"

"I'm coming Sasuke- Kun…." She smiled again and followed him.

"Hnn…" He said before walking away from her again and Karin following a few steps behind him.

--

It is Saturday, 5:53 pm and Ino and Sakura finally finished the room in the closet. The room walls were painted red from the paint Sakura found in the garage and it was the only color they had and surprisingly it really matches with the silk bed sheets she found when she was looking through the old boxes. There was a bedside table with a lamp on it and the room just looks so welcomed.

Sakura and Ino high five each other for a job well done. "Wow…" They both said at the same time.

"Its way better than I thought it would be…" Sakura said as she looked at the new door she made for the bathroom. It had all kinds of carvings and Sakura's and Ino's favorite sayings. Inside the bathroom were green walls with a new mirror and vanity and a couple lights above it.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded as their stomachs growled and demanded them to get some food.

"I'm starving…" Sakura said as they both laughed and Sakura walked to her bed and took out her diary.

"Sakura aren't you coming?" Ino asked.

"Go on without me…" She said waving her off. "… I have to do something… I'll meet you downstairs…" Ino nodded and left the room

_I am so surprised that we managed to accomplish or task in just one day…Ino helped…we can finally enjoy the secret room. I am so glad that I moved here because this is the best room I had ever had after moving so much times and I think my mother is beginning to love this place too. I have a feeling that we would be living here for a very long time._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

--

Okay when I said that this story was on standby in 'day's of our lives' because I was going on vacation….well I lied…. I just found out that I can bring my laptop to Kauai and I was so happy….besides that… I know what's going to happen in every chapter from beginning to last and I just need to type it and there is about 13-22 chapters left in this story but I don't know yet.

--aprilfreak101


	4. Happy birthday Sakura

Entry four: Happy birthday Sakura

It's been two weeks since they finished the secret room and they were enjoying it so far. Now Sakura doesn't have to walk down the hall to just go to the bathroom. She can just go in the closet, walk through the room and go in the bathroom.

As the days go by her seventeenth birthday is coming soon and it's just around the corner too and she's really beginning to hate it….March 28….it's the worst day of her life although it's only March 24 Sakura can't wait until it passes and Sakura's mom understands why she doesn't want to celebrate it. Seriously who would? If your dad died on your birthday I don't think it should be special anymore.

"Why do you hate your birthday so much?" Ino asked.

"It makes me feel old…" Sakura said and that was really one of her reasons. "…don't you feel old on your birthday?"

"I don't know…" Ino said. "….my birthday is September 23rd…so I wouldn't know….you are old…." Ino said. "…you're like born in March and I was born in September….that's like almost six months…"

"Thanks Ino…" Sakura said sarcastically. "…. I feel 'so' much better…" She said as she put another strawberry in her mouth. It was free time at their school before class starts again. "…. I just don't like celebrating my birthday…" She said grabbing another strawberry.

"Do you love strawberries so much?" Sakura looked up to meet a stoic face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why do you have a problem?" Sakura asked. "…what are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked and Sasuke took a seat right next to her making her all nervous. She had never been this close to a boy for a very long time.

"Karin kicked me out because of what you did to me at the hardware store…" Sasuke said and Sakura was confused. Ino looked between them and she was in more confused than Sakura.

"What happened in the hardware store Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Uchiha…." Sakura said as she stood up and grabbed her tray to throw her food away until Sasuke pulled her arm and pulled her making her fall into his lap and he grabbed her tray so it wouldn't fall on the ground.

_The schools heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha suddenly comes out of no where watching me shove a strawberry in my mouth like the pervert he is….he's probably thinking what he would do to me if we were alone WHICH will NEVER happen…and he's blaming me for something I didn't do._

"You know exactly what you did to me, Haruno…" Sasuke whispered in her left ear. His mouth was so close to her ear that is Sakura moved just a little bit his lips would brush against her. Sakura blushed and tried pushing him away from her but he grabbed her upper thigh and she eeped a little bit. "…I was in the shower for a long time…." He whispered.

"We….well tha…that's you…your problem…" Sakura gulped. "….can you let me go?"

"It was a very cold shower, Sakura…." Sasuke said. Sakura really needs to get out of here so she decided to play along.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to 'help' you, Sasuke….Kun…." Sakura said in his ear and when she said that why does it make him shudder? Karin says it all the time and that didn't affect him. "….were you thinking about me all night? Was I…in your..…dreams?" She asked squeezing his upper thigh and let go of hers for some reason. "Call me when you feel….lonely…." She whispered in his ear before getting off of him and took her tray from him before walking away.

_That was soo not me…I have never got anyone feeling 'hot' by just saying a few nasty words and talking very softly into his ear… I mean, I didn't know men get so hot just thinking of girls even if they're wearing a out of style skirt as long if it's something they could flip up and see the real….stuff._

Sasuke felt light headed. Her hot breath against his ear was intoxicating. Sasuke shook his head and realized that she was gone. _'How does she always do that?' _He wondered and realized that Ino was also gone….'and' then he looked down at his pants. "Damn it…"

--

"Oh my god, Sakura…" Ino said as she pulled Sakura to the bathroom. "….you're a girl of many talents…" She laughed. "….he's probably all horny right now…are you a virgin?"

"Of course I am…" Sakura said. "…what kind of girl do you take me for?" Sakura asked. "….are 'you' a virgin?" There was silence between the two friends. "Ino…"

"What?" She blushed.

"You're not are you?" Sakura asked and Ino didn't answer. "Who was it?" Sakura asked and Ino glared at her.

"That's a little personal…." Ino said before looking at the time. "…. I have to go…" She said before gathering her things and opened the door.

Sakura leaned forward against the sink. "Birthday in four days…." She said and sighed. "… I really hope it passes and no one finds out about it….happy birthday to me…" She said before leaving the bathroom.

All of a sudden the door to one of the stalls opened when Sakura was out of sight. The girl just so happens to be Karin. "Oh what is this? Little Sakura Haruno hates her birthday?" She laughed before taking out her phone and began calling a few people. "It looks like we have a party to plan…" She grinned evilly.

--

"Sasuke- Kun…" Karin said walking over to him. "….what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Sasuke said not wanting to hear all her whining.

"What happened during lunch time?" Karin asked. "….your hands were on her thighs and she had you straddled between them….care to explain?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you…." Sasuke said. "….besides she was playing around with me so she could get away from me if that's what you're wondering…." _'I was wondering why I was so attracted to her.'_

"If you wanted to fool around why didn't you come to me?" She pouted and Sasuke was like 'are you kidding me?' Sasuke looked her up and down and wondering why he's not attracted to her.

"You can't fill my desires even if I was looking at you naked…." He said rather plainly and turned around.

"And you let pinky fill your desires?" She asked.

"Maybe…" He said and stood up. "…talk to me if you're done complaining…" He said before leaving her behind.

"You 'will' be mine, Sasuke- Kun…." She whispered to herself.

--

Sakura stayed in her bedroom thinking about ways to get away from her birthday. It is the most depressing day of the year.

'_Daddy…' A six year old girl with pink hair jumped on the bed at about 6:30 in the morning. '….daddy, daddy, daddy…wake up….you too mommy…' She laughed while holding her teddy bear and she was still wearing her night gown. Her daddy slowly opened his eyes to meet the green orbs of his little girl. '…guess what today is?' She asked innocently and he only yawned._

'_I don't know….what?' He smiled._

'_It's my birthday, silly….'_

Sakura didn't know that it was the last day she saw him. On the same day of her sixth birthday was the last day that she saw him. At a young age Sakura didn't understand the situation at all.

'_Daddy…' Sakura pulled his hand. '…present time…' She said pointing at the pile of presents in the living room. '….it's like….it's like Christmas…' She said clapping her hands together and jumping up and down._

_All of a sudden he collapsed. Everyone in the room gasped and Sakura stood there as she watched her daddy slowly fall to the ground and she didn't know what the hell was going on. 'Daddy…' She finally said as she kneeled down and shook him. '….daddy…'_

'_Someone call the ambulance…' Her aunty said as someone got to the phone._

'_Sakura…' Her mother came running and tried pulling the little girl off but she wouldn't let go._

'_No mommy, no….' She shook her head. '….daddy will wake up won't he?' She asked and her mother didn't say anything. 'Tell me he's okay mommy…'_

_Her mother just pulled her from him and gave her a big hug._

A tear slipped down her cheeks. This was a reason she didn't open her presents either. When they got to the hospital Sakura stayed as far away from her friends, cousins, aunties, uncles and even her mother.

'_Mrs. Haruno?' The doctor called and she knew the answer by his voice. They were all in the waiting room waiting for a good answer but it never came. She stood up and made her way to the doctor. 'Your husband passed away when the ambulance arrived… I'm sorry…' This is the hardest part of being a doctor….telling the family bad news._

'_Wh…what killed….him…' She said and she wanted to cry and by the look of the doctors' face he looked like he didn't want to tell her._

'_We don't know…' He answered honestly. '….it might be a rare disease…' He said and she sat back down while staring into space as he excused himself._

'_Sakura…' She said looking around the waiting room. '….where's Sakura?' She asked and stood up. She looked down the hall and saw her sitting in the middle of the hallway with her eyes wide opened and filled with tears._

_She slowly walked to the little girl. 'Sakura…' She reached for the little girl but she moved back a little bit. '….its okay Sakura…' She whispered._

'_He pro…promised, mommy…' She whimpered._

'_What did he promise you?' She asked._

'_He was go…going to g…get me straw…berry ice….cream wi…th little rainbow sprinkles…' She cried and her mother hugged her in the middle of the hallway. '…he told me…because I'm his li…little princess…' She cried. '… I want my daddy, mommy…tell them bring daddy back…'_

--

Today is it…March 28…the eleventh year of agony without him. "Sakura…" Ino waved her hand in her face. "…SAKURA…" Ino screamed as she grabbed her stirring wheel and swerved her to the right side of the road.

"What?" Sakura said as she got out of her head.

"HOLY CRAP, SAKURA…." Ino yelled as they reach the front gate of the school. "…you scared the shit out of me…" She said practically scared to death as they got out of the car.

"Sorry Ino…" Sakura said.

"I'm not going to school with you anymore…" She said. "…well at least for a few days…"

"I'm sorry…" She said as the bell rang and they walked into the school.

--

It was lunch time and Sakura and Ino made their way towards the cafeteria. Some people passed her and stared. Sakura looked at them with a confused look. "It's the birthday girl…" Some of them whispered and Sakura heard them.

"Happy birthday, Sakura…" A random person smiled at her.

"How do they know?" Sakura asked and Ino was confused.

"I don't know…" Ino said looking around and a lot of people were looking at them. "…I didn't tell anyone, I swear…" She said as they walked to the cafeteria and Sakura was surprised.

"Happy birthday Haruno…" Karin laughed and ran up to her a mini birthday cake in her hands with a number one and seven birthday candle and they were lit up. Sakura looked around. All of Karins friends were wearing birthday hats and some of them threw confetti in the air.

Sakura started breathing really hard. She had never had a birthday party since after her sixth birthday but how did they know? She looked at Karin and gulped a little bit trying hard not to cry. The tears watered up in her eyes and her heart was beating really fast. "Blow out the candles Haruno…" Karin smiled. "…today is a special day for you so Sasuke- Kun thought we should do something for you…"

'_Sasuke?' _Sakura thought. _'Sasuke planned this?' _Finally Sakura looked at everyone in the room and they were all laughing at her. Everything was spinning.

'_Happy birthday Sakura….'_

'_When it's your birthday tomorrow we'll get some ice cream…'_

'_It's my birthday, silly…'_

The tears finally spilled out of her eyes. She quickly turned around and accidentally bumped into Sasuke.

Sasuke looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears and sadness. She pushed him aside and ran out. Ino looked at Sasuke before running after her crying friend. Sasuke looked at the smirking girl holding the cake. "Oh Sasuke- Kun…." She smiled and blew out the candles. "….want some cake?"

"I hate sweets…" He said before walking out.

--

Sakura got to her car until finally Ino caught her. "Sakura…." Ino said and Sakura looked at her.

"She ruined me Ino…." She cried. "….she ruined me…." She repeated.

"Why was celebrating your birthday so bad anyway and you can't just tell me because you feel old…." Ino said. "….then if that's the case I don't know why you're crying…"

"You don't understand, Ino…." She cried as she fumbled with the keys.

"Then make me understand why this is bothering you so much…" Ino demanded.

"I have to go…" Sakura said as she got in her car and drove off.

--

Preview of the next chapter….

The truth

"_The reason I didn't celebrate my birthday is because my father died on my sixth birthday and it was the worst birthday of my life…" She explained to Ino. Sakura has been officially been ruined._

"_Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ino asked._

"_I can't trust anyone…" Sakura said._

"_Why?" Ino asked as Sakura took a deep breath._

"_Because I told all my friends in my previous school and they betrayed me…" Sakura cried. "….they used it against me and it pissed me off…"_


	5. The truth

Entry five: The truth

Sakura slammed the door opened and stormed to the stairs…today was the worst day of her life. Karin….she just won't give up will she? Sakura was just about to take a step until her mother stopped her. "Sakura you're home early…." She said.

"I just had to come home…" Sakura said. "…. I had a very rough tim…e… I'll be in my room…" She cried and ran up the stairs.

"Sakura wait…." Her mother followed her but when she got to the room she was gone. "….Sakura?" She wondered. She walked and looked out her window….Sakura wasn't on the balcony but where could she be? She didn't have enough time to think until the doorbell was ringing from downstairs. She slowly left the room to go answer the door to see Ino on the other side. "…Oh Ino….what are you doing here? I thought you had school…"

"I did but I really need to talk to Sakura…" Ino said.

"I have no idea where she is…." She answered. "…I followed her to her room but by the time I got there she was gone…."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Haruno…." Ino assured. "….I know where she is…." Ino said as she ran up the stairs and into Sakura's room. She walked into the closet and removed the board that was hiding the secret room only Sakura and she know about and found her curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed with the silk sheet over her body. "…you know….you can't just keep things bottled up inside for too long…" Sakura sat up and looked at Ino.

"Ino…" She whispered as she sat right at the end of the bed. "….what are you doing here?" She asked. "What about social studies?"

"I ditched…" Ino admitted. "….and all we were going to do was just watch an old documentary and I think my friend is more important than taking notes….besides I can just copy lazy bums notes….he probably knows I'm gone already."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Why what?" Ino said.

"Why are you ditching class to see if I'm okay or not?" Sakura asked.

"Because just like all friends…." Ino said. "… I want to know what's troubling you so much and you can tell me anything I swear…." She finished. "….why were you so mad about the birthday thing and please don't leave me in the dark…"

"The reason I didn't celebrate my birthday is because my father died on my sixth birthday and it was the worst birthday of my life…" She explained to Ino. Sakura has been officially been ruined.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ino asked.

"I can't trust anyone…" Sakura said.

"Why?" Ino asked as Sakura took a deep breath.

"Because I told all my friends in my previous school and they betrayed me…" Sakura cried. "….they used it against me and it pissed me off…" She said as she gripped the sheets just thinking about how her friends used to be.

"_Come on Sakura you can tell me anything…" Her best friend, Sayora, said as she placed a hand on Sakura's Shoulder._

"_My father died on my sixth birthday and it was the worst day of my life…" Sakura answered. "…. I never celebrated my birthday ever since…"_

_Sayora hugged her. "…It's okay I'm here for you and you know that…" She gave her a smile. _

Sakura covered her ears. "I can't believe her….she pissed me off so hard by just thinking about it…. I trusted her like a sister would and she just ruined it…" She said getting all frustrated.

"_Hey Sakura…" A random person went up to her and patted her shoulder. "… I heard what happened to your father and I'm sorry…" She said before walking away._

"_Hey Sakura…" Another person stopped her. "….Sayora told me about your father but don't worry okay? You have a mother struggling to get another job to support you…" Sakura's eyes widen._

"_Sakura…" She turned her head to see another person. "…. I heard your dad died doing drugs…what a tragic…" Her father never died from drugs and her mother wasn't struggling to get a job._

_Sakura ran and she ran until she got out of the school and spots her friend talking to a bunch of people and walked up to her. "Sayora, I can't believe that you told everyone about my father and all those lies about how he died….my mother wasn't struggling for a job…I thought you were my friend…I trusted you…" Sakura said._

"_I was never your friend…" She said. "…I just want to exploit you so I could become popular…" That was a knife through the heart._

"_But I told you everything…" Sakura said as the tears threaten to spill out._

"_Ohh…" Sayora said. "…the world is cruel…I 'never' wanted to be your friend, Haruno…" _

"_Who is this, Sayora?" Sakura turned around and looked at the girl they were trying to avoid the whole year._

"_No one…" Sayora said and Sakura's tears began falling as Sayora walked to her. "…don't trust people so fast….you'll end up like this again…" She said as she walked pass her with the whole crowd following and leaving Sakura in tears._

"Sakura I am so sorry…" Ino said pulling her into a hug. "…you don't deserve to be treated this way…."

"I hate her so much…." Sakura cried as she grabbed the back of Ino's shirt and began pulling it down with as much strength she has….She was sad and she was angry….embarrassed and scared…. Alone and frightening… "…I hate her Ino…I hate her…" She repeated.

"It's okay Sakura…" Ino patted her back. "…that's what friends are for, right?" She asked and Sakura looked at her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise and I don't break any promises…" Ino said moving her from her shirt. "….now come on…if you get ready we'll be just in time for math class if you get cleaned up…."

"What?"

"Just forget that today is your birthday for now and it'll make you feel better…" She said and she smiled. "…you can't let Karin ruin your day….you're Sakura and you are a girl of many talents…" She smiled and Sakura laughed. "…there she is…"

"You're right…" Sakura said. "…I will fight back…come on Ino…" Sakura said as she pulled her from the bed.

--

"Wow last period of the day and I don't see any of them…" Karin smiled as they walked to class. "….do you Sasuke- Kun?" She smiled and grabbed onto his arm.

"Hnnn…" Sasuke said as he pulled his arm out of her grasp. If Sakura was smart she would stay home and not deal with Karin. No one dares to stand up to Karin.

"Teach her a lesson…" Karin said. "…no one messes with me…" She said as she saw a pink head and a blonde walking towards her. "…what are you doing here?"

"You know…." Sakura crossed her arms. "…I don't give a damn what you do to me… If you think you can ruin my year in Edogawa high then you have another thing coming…and there is something I really wanted to tell you from day one…" Sakura stood there and Sasuke looked at her. She was the first one to stand up to Karin. "…You're a bitch…" Everyone around her gasped and inner Sasuke just stared at her.

Karin's face got mad with anger and she looked up at Sasuke. "Did you hear what she just called me, Sasuke- Kun?"

"I think everyone heard it…." Sakura said and Karin began crying to Sasuke.

"Sasuke- Kunnn…" She said. "….she's hurting my feelings…" She glared back at Sakura. "….you'll pay for this…"

"Oh I almost forgot…." Sakura said. "… I did a lot of thinking about your feelings…let me rephrase that….no I haven't and I don't give two shits about your feelings because we all know your just a bitch deep down inside…no wait…you're a bitch on the surface of your skin….bye…we have a class to attend to….right, Ino?" Sakura asked her friend and Ino smiled as they walked away.

Everyone in the hallway just stood there and looked at them in complete shock before they started cheering for she gathered up all her courage and told Karin what she really feels about her and Karin was beyond pissed. "The audacity…." She growled as Sasuke walked away from her. "…where are you going, Sasuke- Kun?" She asked.

"Hnn…" Sasuke said. "…to class…"

--

"Oh my god…." Sakura laughed as they walked into math class. "…. I can't believe I just did that…" Sakura said. "….and it felt good…I feel 100 percent better than this morning…" They took their seats next to each other.

"I can't believe you just say that to her…" Ino laughed. "…did you see the look on her face?" She said. "…she didn't have anything to say to you…."

They stopped talking when they saw Shikamaru walk into the class with the teacher right behind him. Shikamaru is always late. He took his seat next to Ino.

Shikamaru ripped a sheet of paper out of his book and wrote a note and passed it to her. _'Where were you during social studies?'_

Ino wrote back. _'At a friends' house…' _He took the paper from her and read it before giving it back to her.

'_Are you free after school?' _Ino read it and was about to give him the paper back to him until the teacher called on her. "Ino can you please answer the question to number seven?" Ino got up and walked to the board.

--

"Shikamaru stop…" Ino said when she pulled away from him and then pulled him back kissed him again. Ino was pulled into the boys' bathroom by Shikamaru after he put an 'out of order sign'. It was after school and people were walking around the bathroom. Ino was caught by surprise when he suddenly pulled her into the bathroom.

"I hate these secret meetings Ino…" He groaned as he lifted her to the sink and attacked her neck.

"Then why don't you quit Karin's popular group?" She asked moving her neck to the left to give him more access to her creamy neck.

"I can't…" He said while lifting her shirt up.

"Why not?" Ino asked and pulled his face into a kiss.

"You wouldn't understand….it's too troublesome…." He said licking her lips so she would open them up for him.

"Try me…" She breathed when his tongue invaded her warm mouth.

"She's going to tell everyone…." He stopped to give her a long kiss on the lips before looking at her in the eyes. "….if she finds out what we were doing for the past month…"

She kissed him on the lips. "Tell everyone what?" She asked with her hands in his hair.

"That I accidentally killed my fathers' friend…" Shikamaru said and Ino's eyes widen as he rested his head on her chest and took a deep breath.

"How does she know about that?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru looked back up at Ino and kissed her forehead. "I don't know how she got that information but I'm scared, Ino…" He said. "…but don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Shikamaru…" She whispered.

"Please, Ino…." He begged and Ino could tell that he really wants to be with her but he's chained to a group he no longer wants to be in.

"Okay…" She whispered. "… I won't…"

"I love you, Ino…" He whispered and she pulled him closer to her. He's terrified about everything. Ino promised that she would tell Sakura everything but Shikamaru doesn't want her to tell Sakura about him and Ino doesn't know what to do.

"I love you, too…" She said as a tear slipped down her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She's scared for him.

--

Preview…

It's a hot day in Edogawa high and what do you think happens when it's 'hot'?

Heat waves

"_Sasuke what are we doing?" Sakura asked as he picked her up and smashed her to the wall and kissed her deeper than before as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he groped her thighs. They were sweating so much that the heat was unbearable. Sakura pulled away from him again. "We hate each other, remember?" She asked as he attacked her lips again and his tongue entered her mouth causing her to moan._

"_It's too hot…" He breathed as his hands went under her skirt. "…just shut up and let me kiss you…" Sakura pulled him and began making out again and not noticing the shadow around the corner._


	6. Heat waves

Entry six: Heat waves

Sakura was lying in bed with the fan on. _'What the hell? It's not even summer yet and it's freaking hot…' _She thought as she fanned herself with her hand with sweat trickling down her face. "Sakura…" Her mother called from downstairs. "…can you take out the trash, please…."

Sakura got up her bed and walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

_Dear diary,_

_Well actually I didn't finish what I wrote yesterday and I am sorry for that but today is freaking hot and god it's not even summer yet….and we all know what happens to high school students when its hot….they get really horn…. I mean a cup of lemonade who am I kidding….but seriously the high school boys don't get any lemonade when it's hot, they just grab a random girl, pull her to the side and before you know it their lips are on you like 123…. I learned this from my other school. Speaking of lips I have never had a first kiss but I almost did. When my guy friend was about to kiss me I got nervous and then I told him that I was moving and then…._

"Sakura…" Her mother turned around from the stove with an old fashioned fan in her right hand. Sakura closed the diary and looked up at her mother who was holding the trash in her other hand and thrust it out to her. "….the trash…" Sakura took the bag from her and stood up.

She was wearing the shortest shorts she could find in her drawer which was so short that it was just enough to cover her butt. Her tank top was pink and it ended right below her belly button.

She threw the trash in the bin and wiped her forehead before Ino walked to her with fluffy in her arms. "Isn't hot Sakura?" Ino breathed.

"Seriously…." Sakura said. "...and it wasn't even this hot yesterday…." Sakura looked at Ino's puppy. Poor little thing was licking every spot on Ino's hands and his eyes were closed. "…Is he okay?"

Ino looked down at the little puppy and kissed him. "He's fine….he just needs refreshments….oh I have an idea…."

"I already took a cold shower and it didn't work at all…." Sakura said before Ino could finish her sentence.

"No I mean there's a public pool ten minutes from here if we take a car…." Ino said and her puppy whimpered. She looked down and frowned. "….sorry little guy but mommy can't bring you….so how about it, Sakura?"

"Hell…" Sakura said. "…. It's better than drinking a gallon of lemonade my mom is making right now….just let me get a few things…."

--

They entered the pool and it felt so relaxing. There was barely any people here….probably ten to fifteen people at most. "This feels nice…." Sakura smiled and pushed herself from the pool wall to float on her back.

"Cannon ball…" Ino ran and jumped up in the air in a form of a ball and splashed into the water right besides Sakura causing her to go under water a little before surfacing again.

"Hey, no jumping in the pool…." The life guard warned Ino and she sighed.

"It was fun while it lasted…." Ino said as Sakura began to float again.

"This is way better than a bath…." Sakura said as she was suddenly pulled under water by a mysterious person and she couldn't breathe. She elbowed the person in the chest and broke free. She quickly surfaced the water and took a deep breath.

"Sakura…." Ino said. "….holy crap you almost gave me a hard attack…..what happened?" She asked.

Sakura looked around and saw a bunch of guys and a girl that looks like Karin floating four feet away and they were laughing. "Were you scared, Haruno?" Karin laughed.

"So much for having fun…." Sakura said as she splashed water at Karin and she gasped.

Karin turned her head to the right. "Sasuke- Kun did you see that? She splashed me in the face…" Sasuke just moved around.

"Hnn…" He said. He was forced to go to the pool thinking that Naruto was going to be there but the dobe didn't show up and right when he was about to leave Karin and her group walked in and she pulled him with her. All he was wearing was swim trunks.

_I swear to god he has a 'hot' body…. I mean what the hell was I thinking? It's hot and a lot of people feel this way when it is and….damnnn what a body to look at…. I should really stop myself… I hate this person… I'm supposed to anyway… This is Sasuke Uchiha…he will make any girl fall for his charm and then he ends up taking advantage of them and before you know it the next day he will forget everything that happened in the previous day but the girls won't care because they just want to touch him._

Karin caught her looking at Sasuke and Sasuke was looking at her. Why does she have to wear something so revealing? There are a lot of hot girls around here wearing hotter bathing suits but she seems to catch his eyes and his desires of wanting to jump into the pool and kiss her right there in front of everyone was going up pretty fast. "Sasuke- Kun…" Karin walked out of the pool and walked towards him with a smile on her face. "… I forgot to put lotion on my back….can you help me?"

Sasuke broke eye contact from Sakura to look at Karin. Sakura slowly swam to the ladder and climbed up. "Sakura, where are you going?" Ino asked.

"Bathroom…" Sakura said as she left as quickly as she could on the wet concrete.

Sasuke got up and watched her leave. "Finally, she's not here…" Karin said. "….we can finally enjoy ourselves, Sasuke- Kun…" She grabbed onto his arm and smiled. Sasuke pushed her away and left the pool area.

--

"What the hell was I thinking?" Sakura asked herself and hit her forehead on the glass. She was the only one in the bathroom so she can just be left in her thoughts. "Ino warned you about these kinds of men….they will take advantage of you and then leave you on the road to rot…" She washed her face and looked at herself again before smiling. "Okay, you're ready…" She walked out only to bump into Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at him and then looked down. She was still wet and in her very revealing bikini. Sakura blushed and glared at him. "What are you doing here? This is the girls' bathroom for crying out loud."

Sasuke just stood there and looked at her. She's feisty isn't she? This description is all he wants in a woman. "Annoying…"

"What did you just call me?" She said getting pissed off but slowly cooling down knowing that it's at least 100 degrees outside. _'It's hot….' _They both thought and you know what happens to teens when they're hot.

Not even a second and Sasuke had his lips on hers. Sakura's eyes widen. Teens really do get horny when it's hot such as this. Just when she thought it couldn't get any hotter Sasuke pulled away and started kissing her neck.

_Seriously…who would've thought giving your first kiss to someone that probably kissed a lot of girls over the pass hmm….four years? For some strange odd reason I couldn't get myself to stop even though I tried so hard._

She was pushed to the wall and his lips were on her again. Sakura slowly found herself being drawn in and finally she gave up and pulled him closer to her. Sasuke smirked. _'I guess I was wrong about you….you're just like the other girls…fall to my every command and you can't back out unless I do…' _Sasuke thought as she pulled him closer.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and when she realized that she was kissing Sasuke Uchiha her eyes widen. _'I can't believe I fell for it…..idiot….' _Sakura thought as her lips were moving at a different pace than his and then all of a sudden she stopped.

'_What? Did she just stop? No girl pushed me away….ever…' _Sasuke thought as she pulled herself up with his shoulders and whispered into his ear. "You may have tricked other girls but…." All of a sudden her voice changed. "…. I will not be one of them…" She stomped down on his foot and he winced in pain. Sakura went under his arms and quickly ran back to the pool to get Ino.

Sasuke was just standing there saying bitch most of the time. _**'You just got served…' **_His inner laughed and Sasuke growled.

'_Shut up…'_

--

"Oh my god…." Ino hit her head on her locker door. "…. It's so hot…" With everyone's hoping for the weather to get cooler….it got worst by five degrees.

"It's so fucking hot…." Sakura complained as she fanned herself with her notebook. It was so hot that she had to wear a skirt to school and she wasn't really a skirt person either. "….I'm going to get some water…want anything, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Dark clouds and rain…." Ino said and Sakura just looked at her.

"I'll just get you water…." Sakura said as she slowly rounded the corner only to be grabbed by the upper arm and pulled to a chest. "….hey what the hell do you think you're doing? Hel…mmff…" Before she could finish his mouth was on hers in less than a second and it started ravishing her mouth. Sakura closed her eyes and pushed him away. "Who the hell is….Sasuke?"

"Annoying…." Sasuke said. "…who else would grab you?"

"Anyone who's feeling horny…." Sakura said looking around. "…look around you…. I can see five couples making out within 10 feet…"

"Haruno…" Sasuke said not calling her by the first name. "…it is fucking hot and not in a good way…. I'm hot and you're hot…we are both hot people and I think you owe me for what happened yesterday at the pool…"

"I don't owe you shit…" Sakura said getting pissed off. "…you came onto me and demanded I kiss you….who knows how many girls you already kissed but I will never become another puppet in your collection….now if you excuse me…" She pushed him aside but he pulled her back. "What don't you under…" Sasuke kissed her again rather hard.

_I guess he's right… I was feeling kind of hot ever since the temperature got to 100 degrees…we can just make out or whatever and then when the temperature lowers we will forget that this thing between us never happened…wait a minute…there is no thing between us._

"Sasuke what are we doing?" Sakura asked as he picked her up and smashed her to the wall and kissed her deeper than before as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he groped her thighs. They were sweating so much that the heat was unbearable. Sakura pulled away from him again. "We hate each other, remember?" She asked as he attacked her lips again and his tongue entered her mouth causing her to moan.

"It's too hot…" He breathed as his hands went under her skirt. "…just shut up and let me kiss you…" Sakura pulled him and began making out again and not noticing the shadow around the corner.

"I warned you, Sasuke- Kun…" Karin whispered to herself as she brought out her phone and started to text some people. "….you belong to me…"

--

It was now after school and Sasuke was just about to walk out but he was stopped by a few people. "Sasuke we are so sorry what happened to your parents and your older brother…." They started. "…. I mean your older brother got so psycho he grabbed a kitchen knife and killed his parents when he was just fourteen….and then he ran away and he was never found…." He said. "….crazy family you got there, Uchiha….and I actually looked up to you…."

Sasuke stood there shocked. "Who told you this?" He asked and the guy just laughed. Sasuke clenched his fist before pushing the person up to the wall. "Who told you?" He growled at him.

"Calm down, man…." He said getting scared. "…I swear…. I got this from my girlfriend and she said she got it from her friend….it must be passed down for a while now…" Sasuke dropped him.

"Hey Teme…." Naruto yelled and was about to give him a tap on the back but Sasuke grabbed his arm and smashed him to the wall. "ITAI….Teme let go…."

"Sasuke what do you think you're doing to Naruto?" Ino said as she walked by with Sakura. Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm and stalked away from them.

"Thanks Ino…" Naruto smiled at her and Ino crossed her arms.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Ino asked and he threw his arms up in the air.

"I swear I didn't do anything…." He said. "… I just went to give him a tap on the back and then all of sudden he slammed me to the wall…" Naruto said and looked at Sakura. "…Hi… I'm Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Sakura…" Sakura said as Ino glared.

"Stop changing the subject…" Ino said.

"He just looks pissed off for some reason and for a second he didn't know who I was…" Naruto said still a little shocked.

_There's something wrong with Sasuke but its not like I care anyway but a little bit of me is making me curious about it…what am I thinking…he's an asshole…. I don't care what he's feeling…. He doesn't care about girls' feelings then why should I?_

_Love, _

_Sakura_

--

Preview for the next chapter…

Caught in the rain

_Sakura opened her door to see Sasuke. "Sasuke do you know what time it is?" She asked getting pissed off that he was here….especially at two in the morning. Sasuke just stood there and Sakura hadn't noticed yet. "Why are you here Uchiha? And how the hell do you know where I live? What are you? A stalker? Did you follow me home? If you're here because you're feeling…." She stopped when he suddenly collapsed. "…Oh my god…" She gasped and pulled him in._

_Ino walked downstairs. "Sakura what's wrong?"_

"_This is what's wrong…" Sakura said pointing at an unconscious Uchiha…._


	7. Caught in the rain

Entry Seven: Caught in the rain

It was dark and it was raining. Sasuke was wandering around the neighborhood since his 'parents' were yelling at him but he knows they were drunk and all of a sudden all he saw was a beer bottle flying towards him that was meant for his 'father' but she missed and hit Sasuke in the head. Sasuke knew this was going to happen because it wasn't the first time he's been hit in the head. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and then just left.

A few hours of wandering the streets his head was starting to get really sore from the gash in his head. _'I should call Naruto…' _Sasuke thought but then he had a second thought. _'….Naruto will never forgive me….damn dobe…why does it take so long to forgive a person?' _Sasuke continued walking. _'….maybe I should call Karin…' _He thought before getting pissed off by that name. _'Damn bitch must have been the one that sent that text message without me knowing…' _He growled.

'_**There's always Sakura's house….remember when Karin told you to spy on her?' **_His inner said.

'_Hell…no….' _He growled. _'…after what she did today? Forget it…'_

'_**She's the only person you can turn to…and I doubt that any one of Karin's friends would ever let you in…' **_

For once he had a good point.

--

Sakura opened her door to see Sasuke. "Sasuke do you know what time it is?" She asked getting pissed off that he was here….especially at two in the morning. Sasuke just stood there and Sakura hadn't noticed yet. "Why are you here Uchiha? And how the hell do you know where I live? What are you? A stalker? Did you follow me home? If you're here because you're feeling…." She stopped when he suddenly collapsed. "…Oh my god…" She gasped and pulled him in. She felt liquid on her hands and her eyes widened.

Ino walked downstairs. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong…" Sakura said pointing at an unconscious Uchiha. Ino looked at him.

"What is he doing here?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

"I don't know but can you help me?" Sakura asked.

"You really should stop being nice…" Ino said. "…now why should I help Sasuke after all the things he did to us?" Sakura showed Ino her hand and Ino had a disgusted face. "…fine but I hope you're kicking him out in a few hours before your mom has to work…" She said.

"You carry his arms and I'll carry his legs…" Sakura said pulling his legs up.

"Eww that would mean that his bloody head would be in front of my face…" Sakura looked at her and she sighed and grabbed his arms. "….lets bring him to the living room…"

"No…" Sakura said. "….my mom eats breakfast in there every morning…"

"Okay the guest bedroom…"

"….there's no bed in there…" Sakura said.

"Since when do you care if he's comfortable or not?" Ino said. "….how about your bed and we'll sleep in the secret room…"

"My mom tells me goodbye every morning…" Sakura said. "…or we can bring him to the secret room…"

"But that's our secret room…"

"Fine…" Sakura said. "….we can leave him bleeding and dying on the porch and then when the cops come by I'm going to tell him that we didn't help him because you didn't want to have him in our secret room….the only bed where my mother would never look at…"

"Okay, fine let's go…." Ino said. "….go to the left…" Ino instructed and Sakura moved. "…not my left, your left…" Ino said and Sakura was confused. "…your left for god sake…" Ino said as she accidentally dropped Sasuke with a light thud on his back. "…oops…" Ino said. "…my bad…" Ino grabbed his arms again.

"We have to clean this up…" Sakura said as they slowly walked up the stairs.

"I'm not touching that…" Ino said.

"Fine, I'll do it myself…." She said. "…his legs are heavy…"

"Just hold on until we reach the…." Ino was cut off when Sakura dropped his legs.

"If you have any bruises tomorrow, I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

--

"That's gross…" Ino said in disgust. "How the hell are we supposed to clean this up?" She asked looking at Sasuke's head that was now covered in dry blood. "I think I'm going to be sick right now…"

"Don't worry the wound is not that deep…" Sakura said as she got out the first aide kit and took out some gauze, tape and ointment to clean the cut.

"How do you know this?" Ino asked.

"My mom was a nurse all her life…" Sakura smiled and she was actually glad that she knew what to do. After she finished with the cleaning she looked at Ino. "Ino, can you hold this so I can tape it down…"

"I'm not touching that…." Ino said and Sakura glared at her. "….ugg…fine but only because you asked nicely…." Ino said as she held the gauze to his cut while looking away.

"Done…" Sakura said.

"Okay let's go…" Ino said in a hurry.

"Wait…" Ino turned and looked at Sakura with the 'what now?' eyes. "…he'll catch a cold if he's sleeping in wet clothes…." Sakura said as they both looked down at his pants before they looked at each other with a blush on their cheeks.

"Since this was your idea…" Ino stared. "….you're taking the bottom half off…."

_That was so embarrassing…. I had a naked person in my secret room and not to mention… I totally despise him…. I had no choice…even though I hate him it doesn't mean I want him dead but Karin is becoming an exception. Mom if you are reading this I'm sorry that there was a naked stranger in your house._

--

Sasuke woke up at around six in the morning and totally unaware of his surroundings. He sat up and the sheets slipped from his body and that's when he noticed that he was naked…completely naked. _'I don't remember taking my clothes off and what the hell is this place?' _He touched his head and then pulled back from shock. _'I was bleeding?'_

'_**Remember…your moms' beer bottle hit you the head….' **_His inner said when Sasuke noticed his school uniform and a note. His uniform was completely cleaned and dried with a note folded on top of it.

'_Sasuke,_

_I know this might sound a little weird for you but you came to my house at two in the morning with a gash on your head and you were bleeding real bad and I didn't want to just leave you there so me and Ino took you in and took care of it. I didn't want my mom to see you so I put you in my closet where my mom will never find you. My mom left for work if you're planning on coming out of the closet (No I don't mean it in the wrong way Sasuke and I'm sorry if you do). There's breakfast on the table if you want to eat but it might be a little cold by the time you wake up. Ino and I already left so if you're planning on going to school please lock the door._

_Sakura…'_

'_P.S. I'm sorry we took your clothes off…you were wet and I didn't want you to catch a cold…'_

'_I went to her house?' _He thought and looked around. _'This is her closet?'_

'_**And they undressed you…you lucky dog…' **_His inner smirked.

'_Why would she do this for me?' _Sasuke asked himself. Sakura was nobody and Sasuke was one of the popular people. He's been such an ass to her and yet she helped him out, with food and everything….she gave him a shelter. '_Why?'_

--

"You think he's coming to school?" Ino asked and Sakura looked at her watch. It was 7:30 in the morning. There was no way he was going to make it unless he was running and school starts in 15 minutes.

"I don't think so…." Sakura said.

"Well, I have to get going…." Ino said. "….see you later…." She waved and left.

Sakura took out a few books and shut her locker only to be scared by Sasuke. "Sasuke…" Sakura said. "…wha…what are you doing here?"

"The same reason you're here…." Sasuke said.

"I mean your head isn't healed yet….you should rest…" She made a move to touch his wound but he grabbed her wrist.

"Why did you help me?"

_That bastard….after all the things I did for him and he's still being an asshole, I mean don't I deserve a thank you for doing the right thing? Who does he think he is?_

"You did come to my house…" Sakura said. "….and fainted in front of my door with your bleeding head and you're lucky I didn't just leave you out there…."

"You should have left me out there…." Sasuke growled. "….you hate me, remember?"

"Well that doesn't mean I want you dead…." She said.

"You should've let me die…." He said. "….next time….don't even bother…" He pushed himself off the lockers and started walking away from her without another word.

Sakura watched him walk away, dumbfounded. That's the thanks she gets for helping him out. And here she thought he was going to thank her….more like a 'thank you for taking care of me Sakura…you are a really nice person'…no… It was more like an 'I rather die than to being taken care by you….thanks a lot' expression.

Sakura knew that there was something troubling the boy but she doesn't know what it was.

--

"Sasuke- Kun…" Karin laughed as she saw Sasuke walking towards the lunch line acting like nothing happened yesterday. "…when did you start eating school lunch?" She hooked herself to his arm but Sasuke pushed her hard almost making her lose her balance before he glared at her.

"Since I quit your group…." Sasuke said and all her friends gasped and Karin's eyes widen. "….oh… I guess you didn't get the text message…." He said sarcastically and Karin just got it.

"That whole thing was a misunderstanding…." She laughed. "….you can stop joking now; Sasuke- Kun….the whole school doesn't know your secret…." She smiled evilly. "…you don't want everyone to know…"

"You know what?" Sasuke said. "….since you already told half the school, I don't give a shit who you tell…." Sasuke turned around and looked at everyone staring at them before looking back at her. "…since I'm not in your group anymore I'd like to say something…" He started. "…. I never liked the food you said you tried so hard making and your ways of seduction towards me is never fulfilling and I think you need practice before coming to me…..lastly…. I hate it when you call me 'kun'…"

Everyone stared wide eyed at them as Sasuke smirked and left her there. A few seconds later some of her friends were walking pass her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"We only became friends with you so we could get to Sasuke but since he's not one of you why bother?" One girl said.

"Fine…" Karin said. "… I don't mind telling everyone your secrets too…"

"We don't care…" She said. "….like working in a diner is a big secret…."

"And we all think you're a selfish little whore…." The second one said. "…and we all know you're not a virgin…."

"You're not worth our time…." The third girl said. "…we're going to make friends with people who aren't involved with Sasuke…maybe Sakura and Ino…." They all laughed and walk away from her.

Sakura and Ino walked in just to see three girls walk pass them. They smiled at Sakura and waved. "Hi Sakura…" They said at the same time before continuing walking. Sakura looked at Karin's pissed off face.

"I think she's been told off…." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"You think?" Sakura smiled.

This was the best day of her life.

_Wow….imagine being betrayed by your friends so they could all go after Sasuke? Speaking of Sasuke I don't see him anywhere near Karin anymore…. I wonder if he told her off too._

--

Sakura was walking down the hall until she was suddenly pulled into the men's bathroom by some unknown person. "Ahhh…" She said before she was muffled with a hand over her mouth.

He turned her around and she calmed down a little. "Shit Sasuke…." She said. "…you have to stop doing that…" She crossed her arms. "….what do you want?"

"I need you to clean this…" He said pointing at the cut on his head.

"Why don't you just go to the health room? I'm sure they can help you there…" Sakura said and he stared at her.

"I hate anything hospital related…." He said.

"Figures…" She said. "…and I thought you said you don't need my help….and I thought you said…" She was cut off by his growl.

"I know what I said, damn it…" He said. "…it's just one thing…"

"Do I get please?" She asked.

"Hey listen this is only a one time thing so can you just do it?" He growled at her and she threw her arms up in the air.

"Okay fine…" She said as she dug in her bag for her mini first aide kit and grabbed out a few things. Sasuke unwrapped the bandage and threw them away as Sakura wet the cotton ball with alcohol and looked up at him. "…this might sting a little bit…" She warned.

"Hnn…" He said as a 'hurry up and get it done with already'. She pressed it to his cut without hesitation and he flinched away from her.

"I told you it would sting…" She said as she walked towards him again and started cleaning his cut. She pressed the gauze to his head. "….can you hold that?"

Sasuke 'hn' again before grabbing the gauze from her and holding it in place as she taped it along the edges. "There, done…" She said and looked at Sasuke noticing his eyes on her. "…I'm done…" She said getting nervous that his face was close to her. "….you can go now…"

His body pressed up against hers and leaned in. "This is the boy's bathroom…." He said and she looked around.

"Oh, right…" She said. "…then I better leave…" She tried to turn but all of a sudden his lips were on hers. Her eyes widen.

'_Crap…' _Sakura thought. _'…not again…don't give in….don't give in…' _She closed her eyes tight but she was slowly falling every foot for every time he deepens it until he became irresistible. Right when she was going to give in the door opened and Sakura pushed him away.

"Teme... I heard that you were in here and…" He stopped when he saw Sakura fixing her shirt. She grabbed her books and her bags. "….hey you're Sakura Haruno from yesterday and what are you doing with Teme?" He asked and she walked pass him.

"Tell Ino and you won't see another day in your life…" She said and for some reason that sent shivers up his spine.

"Got it…" He said and she smiled and left. "Teme what were you…." He didn't get to finish when Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up dobe…"

--

_Yeah I don't get it either but what the hell? It's not even hot that horny little bastard and he was kissing me like nothing in the world but in a very strange way that felt kind of good….no….no….don't you dare get involved with this person…he means nothing to you and you to him and he's mean…what the hell…you clean his cut for him and what do you get? Nothing…no please…no thank you…nothing. That cold hearted bastard... I am never helping him again if he's always that way._

_Love, Sakura_

--

_Entry eight: Secret_

"_Don't stop…." Ino said as Shikamaru ravished her mouth with his. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper that they can't take it anymore._

"_Not planning on to…." Shikamaru gasped into her mouth as his hands went up her shirt. He bit down on her shoulder and she moaned loud. She was sucking on his neck leaving little red marks._

_Their eyes widen when the door was pushed open._


	8. Secret

Entry Eight: Secret

"You want to be my friend?" Sakura asked Naruto and he nodded. "Why?"

"Well you're not like other people around here so I just thought that if I was friends with you I get to…umm…uhh…" Naruto scratched his head stupidly.

"Aren't you friends with Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura pointed out thinking about what happened yesterday when he walked in on them and called him 'teme'.

"Yes…"

"That would mean I have to be friends with him when we hang out…" Sakura said. "….and I really don't want to be friends with someone that would never tell me anything and what would Ino think? He play's around with girls…why should I be his friend?"

"Because he has secrets about Karin that not even she knows about…" Naruto said.

"Don't make me the bitch, Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"I'll think about it…" Sakura smiled at him telling him that there's a very high chance of him becoming her friend before she walked away.

'_Do I really want to be friends with him?' _She thought before she was pulled into the bathroom again. "What the fu…" She stopped and looked at him. "…Sasuke? What do you think you're doing? Pulling me into the boys bathroom like that…"

"The door is blockaded…." He said.

"Yeah like an out of order sign would stop them…" Sakura said. "…what do you want from me? I am not making out with…" She said but was cut off by a growl. She looked at the right side of his cheek and it was bleeding but it wasn't that bad. "….What happened to you?"

"I want you to clean this one…" He pointed at the bandage that blood was seeping through it.

"It should have stopped bleeding yesterday…." She said pulling out the first aid kit from her bag. She took out a cotton ball and the alcohol in the spray bottle. "…What happened to your cheek?" She asked.

"Hnn…" Sasuke said. "…can you hurry up?" He asked quite coldly and Sakura wasn't going to take that. She sprayed alcohol on his cut and heard him gasp and covered his head. "….bitch….what the hell was that for?" He growled and glared at her.

"You didn't need to be an asshole…." Sakura said.

_Dear diary,_

_What the hell? Sasuke just pulled me in the boys' bathroom again and demanded I clean his cut…fuck that…he needs to learn how to respect people…and he didn't even say please…but if I want to be Naruto's friend we have to get along._

"You know your friend Naruto asked me to be his friend…" Sakura said wiping all the wet and dry blood on his head. "…but I told him I would think about it because he was friends with you…"

"Hn…" He said.

"So what happened to your cheek?" Sakura asked.

"It's none of your business…" He said. She pressed down on his cut in anger. "…what the hell?" He pulled his head away.

"If I'm going to be friends with Naruto we have to at least get alo…." She was cut off when he said something under his breath. "…what?"

"My mom threw a knife at me…." He growled and Sakura's eyes widen.

_I wasn't really expecting him to say that to me…what the hell kind of parents throw sharp objects at you?_

"You're mom would never do that…." Sakura laughed. "…I mean she's your mother…why would she do that?" She said hoping that he would say it was a joke.

"You wouldn't understand…" He said.

"I would if you tell me…" Sakura said.

"Who are you, my therapist?" He glared at her and grabbed his stuff. "Forget it… I'll go to the health room…" He pushed the door open and left her to her thoughts.

_Okay maybe he wasn't joking after all….there must be something wrong with his family…maybe he was adopted. What caused him to stand up to Karin yesterday?_

--

They were in her bedroom making out and were totally unaware of the door being slightly opened. "Don't stop…." Ino said as Shikamaru ravished her mouth with his. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper that they can't take it anymore.

"Not planning on to…." Shikamaru gasped into her mouth as his hands went up her shirt. He bit down on her shoulder and she moaned loud. She was sucking on his neck leaving little red marks.

Their eyes widen when the door was pushed open. "Arf, arf…." Her puppy barked happily at them and they just stared at him. Ino smiled and pushed Shikamaru away from her and bend down to pick up fluffy.

"Aww….my baby…" Ino laughed when he licked her nose and Shikamaru stood there thinking that this little puppy ruined the moment. "…it was you all along?" Ino snuggled him closer to her.

"Ino…" Her dad called. "….Sakura's here to see you…I'm sending her up…" Ino and Shikamaru froze in place.

"Oh crap…" Ino said. "….out the window…." Ino said as she pointed to the window.

"Are you crazy?" Shikamaru said. "…do you know how high it is?"

"Do you want to hide under my bed?" Ino asked knowing that he hated hiding under her bed when her parents come into the room once in a while.

"I'll take the window…" He said grabbing all his stuff and climbed out the window just when Sakura walked in.

"Ino…" Sakura said. "… I thought I just heard someone up here…" She said.

"I was talking to my baby…." Ino said as she kissed her puppies' nose. "….Isn't that right?" She said as she set him on her bed. "So…what are you doing here all of a sudden?"

"Naruto came up to me and asked me to be his friend…." Sakura said. "…. I told him I would think about it because if I were to be friends with him then I would have to be friends with Sasuke Uchiha and I don't want that…" Sakura said.

"Sasuke needs friends too no matter how much I hate him…." Ino said. "….Sasuke has a painful past you know…."

"Sasuke pulled me in the bathroom today and demanded that I clean his head right now…" Sakura said. "….and I noticed a cut on his cheek and I asked him what it was…"

"What did he say?" Ino asked.

"He said his mom threw a knife at him…." Ino gasped and Sakura laughed. "… I know seriously….what kind of parent would do that to their own son? I think he's lying…" Sakura laughed.

"He's not lying…." Ino said and Sakura stopped and looked at her. "…Sasuke was adopted when he was eight…."

_Ino said that Sasuke was adopted? That's impossible….who wouldn't want their own child? That's horrible._

"Did he have any siblings?" Sakura asked.

"He had an older brother that he always looks up to…." Ino said. "…but his real dad would pay more attention to his brother more than him…one day his brother went crazy and killed his parents with a kitchen knife and ran away leaving Sasuke drenched in his parents blood…."

Sakura's eyes widen. She never thought that Sasuke….Sasuke Uchiha would have such a horrible past….and she thought that her dad dying from a rare disease was heart breaking. Try having both your parents killed at the same time by your crazy brother. "He was alone…" Ino continued, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. "….until he met Naruto at the adoption center….they became friends…"

"Wait so that would mean…" Sakura stopped.

"Naruto was also adopted…." Ino said. "…his dad was murdered and his mother disappeared and he was rejected by everyone…"

'_You're not like other people around here…'_

'_So that's what he meant…' _Sakura thought. _'…he was alone…just like Sasuke…he was a no body….'_

"Sasuke's adopted parents would fight everyday and he does everything he could to take care of them but they drink every night until their drunk and then they beat him…they would throw anything in their reach right at him…they throw knives at him all the time…" Ino said. "…and Sasuke has no one to turn too because Naruto's parents doesn't want him to influence him…"

"So Naruto's…"

"He's happy as ever…" Ino smiled. "…he was happy to be adopted by such nice people…" She said. "…not to mention, rich people too…you should see his house…it's huge…"

Sakura laughed at Ino's face until they heard a thump and a groan outside. "What was that?" Sakura stood up to go see what it was but Ino pulled her and laughed.

"I'm sure it's nothing…" Ino said nervously. _'Baka…'_

--

"SAKURA- CHAAAN….." Naruto said running up to her the next morning while waving at her. He stopped right in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me about your past?" Sakura said. "About Sasuke's past…."

"Ino told you this, didn't she?" Naruto looked down to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I don't want people to be my friend because they felt bad for me…I want them to be friends with me because they want to…." He said. "…and for Sasuke…. It wasn't my place to tell you….I want Sasuke to have friends too…this isn't only for me…" His eyes widen when he felt her hug him. "…Sakura- Chan…"

--

"Sasuke- Kun belongs to me…." Karin growled grasping a cup tightly. "…how dare he?" She said as she saw Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke walking in the cafeteria with their food trays. "…Sasuke- Kun…" Sasuke turned his head to stare at her. "…you never eat school food…ever…"

"Didn't I tell you this yesterday?" He said coldly.

"You were serious?" She said as he 'hn' again.

"Teme look…" Naruto said. "….it's Sakura- Chan and Ino…let's go…." Naruto laughed as he walked towards them. Sasuke was disgusted for a little while but then thought anywhere without Karin is good enough so he followed Naruto.

"Sasuke is hanging out with Haruno?" Karin said angrily as she walked to them. "…Sasuke- Kun…when did this happen…why are you with…that?" She said pointing at Sakura.

"I am a person you know…" Sakura said as she stuck a strawberry in her mouth and Karin glared at her.

"Sasuke- Kun is mine…" She said. "…he will never belong to you…" She growled and Sakura stood up and walked to her and whispered into her ear.

"If Sasuke was yours then why did he come to my house a couple days ago?" Sakura said. "…why did he faint in my arms and not yours?" Sakura smiled. "I took his clothes off…" Sakura pulled back and Karins eyes widened and looked at Sasuke who was carelessly picking his tomatoes out of his salad and eating it.

"But Sasuke- Kun would never…." She said. "…you wait Haruno, I'll get you…" She said as she walked away from them and they didn't seem to care if she was gone or still here.

'_I am so dead…' _Sakura thought knowing about how much power that girl can have and she will never know what would happen next.

--

_Today was the weirdest day ever…Sasuke just sat with us with no problem at all… I guess I'm getting under his skin after all…what the hell am I talking about? Sasuke Uchiha will never change although his past was heart breaking…he didn't deserve that…and when I heard Ino saying how much he was trying to help his 'parents' I didn't believe it at first. It seems that Sasuke has a soft spot for them._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

Sakura closed her book and smiled. She walked into the secret room knowing that she hasn't been in there since the whole Sasuke incident. She picked up the blanket and smelt it. _'It smells like him…'_ She blushed a few moments later. _'…he was naked between these sheets…' _Sakura gathered the sheets and threw it to the floor and lie down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about what happened today.

Maybe if she slowly gets closer to Sasuke she could probably heal him from his past and make him forget about it. It's not an easy thing to do though but she could try no matter how much of an asshole he is…. _'What's your game Sasuke Uchiha?'_

--

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was too caught up watching anime. This chapter isn't as long as the previous one but at least its more than 2000 words.

_Entry Nine: Explanation _

_Flash back_

_It was dark and raining when Shikamaru heard the front door open and close. His house was being robbed? There's a burglar in the house? Shikamaru stood up and grabbed his bat and slowly walked downstairs to see someone's figure walking around the living room. Out of all houses, why would he break into his?_

_Without caring who it was Shikamaru swung his bat and hit the stranger right in the head. He screamed and fell to the floor. Shikamaru stood there for a while not knowing what to do next. Should he call the police? He have never done this before._

_He turned on the lights and his eyes widened. "Asuma?" He whispered just when his parents ran downstairs._


	9. Explanation

Entry Nine: Explanation

"SAKURA- CHAN…" Naruto yelled pounding on the door at six in the morning. Sakura opened the door all dressed and ready.

"Naruto?" Sakura said. "What are you doing here and how do you know where I live?" Sakura asked and Naruto scratched his head for a little while.

"Well…" He started. "….Ino- Chan woke me up this morning and offered to take me to school and she wanted me to get you…" Right then they heard a honk from Ino's car.

"HEY FOREHEAD, HURRY UP…." Ino yelled out her window and Sakura's eyes twitched.

'_Forehead?' _Sakura thought.

'_**Well your forehead is pretty huge…' **_Her inner said.

'_WHAT? My forehead isn't THAT big…' _Sakura said as she covered her forehead.

"I call shot gun…" Naruto said as he ran back to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Sakura slung her bag around her shoulder and walk towards the car.

"Forehead?" Sakura said and Ino laughed.

"Well I kind of thought about it and I was looking at your forehead for a while and realized how huge it is…." Ino said as Sakura glared at her. Sakura walked to the other side and opened the door and got in. Sakura turned to see Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest, his uniform and hair was messed up and he was looking straight ahead.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said looking closer at him.

"The dobe dragged me out of my house at five thirty in the morning…." He said in his usual voice.

'_Well at least he's talking to me…' _Sakura thought thinking that this would work and he was trying to make friends with her. Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke felt her eyes at him and she was smiling. "What?" Sasuke said plainly and Sakura looked away.

"Nothing…" Sakura said as she watched all the cherry blossom trees pass by before looking at him again.

"What?" Sasuke said again looking at her and her face turned red as she scratched the side of her head.

"Well…" She started. "…umm…uhh…" She stuttered and before she could say anything else he turned his back to her so he couldn't see her anymore.

'_So much for becoming friends….' _

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sasuke- Kun didn't answer his phone this morning…" Karin grumbled. "…I went to his house this morning but his parents told me he wasn't there…he rides with me…" She frowned before she saw Sasuke coming out of someone else's car. She glared and watched from afar.

"Wow its cold…" Sakura said as she tried to pull her uniform skirt down and tried walking out of the car but when she got out she tripped and Sasuke grabbed her arms. Sakura looked up and she blushed. She was pressed up against him and he was looking deep into her eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth. "TEME…." Naruto laughed and slapped the back of his head and Sasuke almost fell over.

"Come on guys…" Ino waved already halfway to the entrance of the school. Sakura ducked under his arms and walked with Naruto. Sasuke turned his head and watched her leave. He turned to follow them until an irritating voice sounded through his head.

"SASUKE- KUNN…" She yelled and started running towards him hoping he would stop and look at her but he didn't. She caught up to him and hooked her arms around his torso and then he stopped and turned.

"Will you back off?" He said harshly and she let go of his arm and pouted thinking he would fall for it but he didn't.

"Why are you hanging out with her?" She grumbled.

"Who I hang out with is none of your business…" He said coldly as Sakura walked over to them.

"Sasuke come on…the bell is going to ring…" Sakura said and looked at Karin and smiled. "…hello carrot…." She said.

"It's KARIN…." She said getting pissed off and Sakura smirked.

"Riiiight…" She grabbed Sasuke's arm and started for the school and thankfully he let her drag him wanting to get away from Karin. Well…who would want to be near her anyway?

-=-=-=-=-

Ino walked in class quite happy and took her seat next to Shikamaru. She looked at him and smiled before having a worried face. "What happened to your head?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I fell off your roof, hit my head on the gutter and fell on the ground…" He said.

"Well it doesn't look that bad…" She said and he showed her his broken index finger on his left hand and Ino gasped. "…I take it back…" She said. He looked forward again looking pissed off and Ino knew it was her fault. She laid her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged her off. She frowned. "…I'm sorry Shikamaru…" He looked at her again.

"Sorry doesn't fix my finger…." Shikamaru said.

"I'll make it up to you…." She said.

"How?" He asked.

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear while smirking evilly from ear to ear. His eyes widened and moved so suddenly that he fell off his chair. When he got up he looked at Ino's evil smirk on her face. "Ino…" He groaned.

-=-=-=-=-

"Poor Shikamaru…." Ino said and Sakura looked at her. It was the end of the first half of the day and Ino and Sakura was at their locker talking story and taking some things out of their locker.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He broke his finger…" Ino said and Sakura had a disgusted face.

"I don't think I want to know how it even happened…." Sakura said.

_Dear diary,_

_Do you think Ino is keeping a secret from me? I don't know it's just the look on her face make it look like she has a dirty little secret that I should know about._

"Do you have a secret I should know about?" Sakura asked and Ino stiffened and looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She said. Sakura saw Shikamaru walking behind five people and she looked back at Ino who looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Well I think I should go…." Sakura looked back at Shikamaru before walking backwards.

"Bye Sakura…." Ino said as Sakura turned the corner and stood there.

'_You think I'm actually going anywhere?' _Sakura thought and her inner smirked.

'_**I don't think so…' **_Sakura waited there for a few seconds before jumping out of the corner and saw exactly what she expected. There they were making out against the lockers. "Ino is there something we need to talk about?" Sakura laughed and Ino broke away from him and stared wide eyed at her friend.

"You're really sneaky, you know that?" Ino said and she looked at Shikamaru and he already knew what she was going to ask him.

"Fine you can tell her…" Shikamaru said and Sakura raised her brow.

"Tell me what?" She asked and Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her to a deserted room that was not in use at the moment with Shikamaru behind them. "So…" Sakura said.

"If Karin finds out about us she will destroy Shikamaru…" Ino said and Sakura pointed at Shikamaru.

"You're one of them?" Sakura gasped and looked at Ino. "Ino… I'm ashamed of you…"

"Yes I am one of them…" Shikamaru said. "….and I'm starting to regret it and I don't know how the hell she got that secret…."

"So what's the story?" Sakura asked and Shikamaru opened his mouth until the door opened.

"Ahh…" Naruto screamed as he looked at three pairs of eyes looking at him and Shikamaru slapped his head. "….TEME's going to kill me and I don't know why…." Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "….aren't you suppose to be with your 'group'?"

"We were about to tell a story of why Shikamaru can't qui…" Ino stopped when Naruto smiled.

"Oh, a story…." He clapped his hands.

"Anything that comes out of my mouth will not leave this room, got it?" Shikamaru glared at Naruto as he quickly nodded his head.

"Okay it all started…" Shikamaru said before the door was slammed opened.

"NARUTO…." Sasuke growled.

"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE?" Ino yelled making Sasuke jump. "CLOSE THE DOOR…" Ino glared at Sasuke and he quickly closed the door. "SIT…" She pointed at the chair next to Naruto.

"I don't want to sit next to teme…" Naruto whined and Ino glared at him.

"I'm not sitting next to the dobe…" Sasuke said.

"Well maybe you should sit in the corner and…" Naruto was cut off.

"SHUT UP…" It was quiet. Ino looked at Sasuke. "…SIT DOWN…NOW…" Sasuke sat on the floor. She looked at Shikamaru. "….okay…"

"Okay?" Shikamaru said kind of scared of what she will do if another person were to open that door. He cleared his voice and started.

_Flashback _

_It was dark and raining when Shikamaru, the ten year old boy, heard the front door open and close. His house was being robbed? There's a burglar in the house? Shikamaru stood up and grabbed his bat and slowly walked downstairs to see someone's figure walking around the living room. Out of all houses, why would he break into his?_

_Without caring who it was Shikamaru swung his bat and hit the stranger right in the head. He screamed and fell to the floor. Shikamaru stood there for a while not knowing what to do next. Should he call the police? He has never done this before._

_He turned on the lights and his eyes widened. "Uncle Asuma?" He whispered just when his parents ran downstairs._

"_Shikamaru what was that sound?" His mother asked as she reached the living room and Shikamaru ran to her and screamed._

"_Mom…" He cried as he cried into her chest. _

"_Sweetie did you have a bad dream?" She asked and hugged him._

_He shook his head. "No…" He cried. "…blood…" His body shook and his mother pulled away and looked at him._

"_It must be a bad dream…" She laughed and he shook his head and showed her his hands. His hands were drenched in blood and his mother's eyes widened at all the blood trailed behind him._

"_Blood...blood…blood…" Shikamaru whispered. Shikamaru's dad walked to the living room and saw who it was._

"_Asuma?" He said. "Shikamaru…what happened?"_

"_Robber…opened the door….bat….blood…" He whispered. He must have thought that Asuma was breaking into the house and then he walked downstairs and bashed him in the head. _

"…_I'll call the ambulance…" He said grabbing the phone._

_Shikamaru stood there with wide eyes. His hands were on his head and he was breathing hard until all of a sudden he screamed._

_End_

"I was in therapy for four months…" Shikamaru finished. He turned his head away and a thought of blood flashed in his head. Ino hugged him and he calmed down a little bit and Ino looked at them.

"Please don't tell anyone…" She said.

"I promise…" Sakura said and she looked at Sasuke. "…Sasuke…"

"I already know his story…" he said in his usual voice. "…I'm the second person he told…"

Sakura looked around for Naruto. "Where's Naruto?" She asked.

"He left when Shikamaru said he bashed Asuma in the head…" Sasuke said.

"Your secret is safe with me, Shikamaru…" Sakura said. "…and I'm Sakura Haruno…"

Shikamaru smiled. "Shikamaru Nara…"

-=-=-=-=-

_Imagine two perfectly matched couples not allowed to be together because of a secret that carrot… I mean Karin knows about. I swear to god I just want to beat the lights out of her…where the hell is she getting all these secrets from? And what's with the 'Oh, Sasuke- Kun…hehe'…what's up with that?_

Sakura was walking to her next class until Sasuke came out of no where and started walking with her. Sakura was beginning to feel weird. "Umm Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Sasuke grabbed her arm and started walking.

"Keep walking…" He said looking back once in a while.

"You're running away from Karin?" She teased and he glared at her.

"I am not running away from anyone…" He growled.

"Riiight…" Sakura laughed and Sasuke glared at herand it only made her laugh louder. She stopped and looked at him. She put her fingers on either sides of his mouth and pushed up making him look like he's smiling in a weird way. "…You need to lighten up and smile once in a while, Sasuke…" She said before walking off.

Sasuke just stood there and watched her. _'She's weird…' _He thought.

'_**You liked it…don't lie…' **_His inner smirked at him. _**'…you want her and you know it…'**_

'_She's just a friend…' _

'_**Now she's your friend? You know first its enemies and then its friends and then its lovers…'**_

'_Forget it…'_

_Okay maybe Sasuke isn't the bright one in the group but maybe I can find at least a little smile under all that hard interior and past. Watch out Sasuke… I will bring you back to who you used to be._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

-=-=-=-=-=-

_Entry Ten: Fake ID_

"_I don't think so, Ino…" Sakura said. "…sneaking into a club is way over your head Ino…we're only seventeen, they'll know right off the bat…"_

"_I'm sixteen…" Ino said._

"_Even worse…" Sakura said._

"_I know this person that makes fake ids and its only ten dollars each…" Ino said. "…come on Sakura, have some fun will you…Sasuke said he was going…maybe this will be the chance to get to know him and be friends…"_

"_Right…we'll be sipping on beer and be talking about how beautiful life is…" Sakura said and Ino was jumping up and down begging. "…fine I'll go…"_


	10. Fake id

Entry ten: Fake ID

_Dear diary,_

_Today have been a really weird day today and when I mean by weird is…._

She stopped writing when she heard someone knocking on the door downstairs at around ten at night. She got off her bed and walked down the stairs wondering who the hell would come this late to her house.

Sakura opened the door to see Sasuke. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" She asked and she saw a bruise on his cheek.

"I got kicked out of the house…" He said.

"And you're here because…." She stretched out for him to answer her. "…why are you here, Sasuke?" She asked. He just stood there not wanting to give her an answer. She was about to close the door until he pushed on.

"I need somewhere to stay…" He said trying to move the door.

'_Sasuke's asking to stay at my house….MY house? My mother WILL NOT like this…say no, say no…' _Sakura thought.

'_**Aww but look at him…he looks so helpless…' **_Her inner said.

'_No…'_

'_**Yes…'**_

'_No…'_

'_**Yes damn it…'**_

Sakura sighed and moved aside to let him in. He walked towards the living room. "Don't…" Sakura said and he looked at her. "…my mom watches the television every morning. He just stood there and didn't say anything.

'_That bastard…after what I'm doing for him...' _She thought. "My room…" She said quickly. He silently walked his way to the stairs. Sakura turned around and looked at his retreating back before saying, "…what? No thank you, Sakura?"

"Don't push it…" He said and she got mad but followed him anyway. When Sasuke walked into the room he noticed a pink book in the middle of Sakura's bed. He picked it up and looked at it. It was covered in cherry blossom trees. Sasuke was about to open it Sakura walked into the room.

"Okay Sasuke you have to go…." Her eyes drifted from his face to the book in his hands and realized what it was. She grabbed the book from him and blushed. "….you can't touch this…" She said holding it close to her.

'_**I think that was her diary…' **_Sasuke's inner said. _**'…I wonder what she wrote in there…'**_

'_I don't….'_

"In the closet…" She said as she pointed to the closet. "…my mom comes in the room everyday…." Sakura said and Sasuke said nothing as he walked in her closet.

'_I'm jealous…that bed in there is way more comfortable than mine.' _All of a sudden her eyes widen. _'…I slept in there yesterday…' _She gasped and looked around. _'My bra…where's my bra? Oh crap…don't tell me that I forgot it in the room…'_

Sakura raced into the room just to see Sasuke picking up the bra on the bed and looked at it with curiosity. _**'Her breasts are this big?' **_ His inner thought as Sasuke looked at the 'C' cup bra. Sakura pulled the bra from his grasp.

"Don't touch this…" She said with a slight blush across her face. "….goo…good night, Sasuke…" She said as she quickly left the room.

-=-=-=-

"Sasuke…don't touch me there…" Sakura smiled in her sleep as she cuddled closer to the warmth.

"Don't touch you where?" Sasuke said plainly and her eyes snapped open and looked at Sasuke. He was in his school uniform and Sakura's head was in his lap and she was hugging his leg. _**'Was she having sick fantasies of us?' **_

She quickly got up. She was wearing panties and her long shirt she usually wore when she goes to sleep. She glared at Sasuke. "What did you do to me?" She demanded.

"Me?" Sasuke said. "Hey, you're the one that came in here and started rubbing up against me like a cat…you were telling me how amazing I was and then you started kissing my face…" Sakura blushed after reality hit her in the face real hard. It was all coming back to her now.

She was sleep walking. She walked into the closet because she was feeling hot and then got in bed with him and she could remember Sasuke telling her to stop and she started kissing his face. Sakura could also remember him kissing her lips for fifteen minutes. "I remember you kissing me…."

'_**She remembered everything…' **_His inner said.

'_I remember no such thing.' _He thought as Sakura continued her ranting. "…and instead of pushing me aside you just let me rub up against you…"

"Annoying…" Sasuke said as Sakura glared at him and crossed her arms.

"…if I remember correctly you were the one straddling me…" She said before they heard the door open.

"Hey forehead Sasuke wasn't home so I guess we have to go without him…" She stopped as she saw Sasuke sitting on the bed with Sakura's finger on his forehead and Sakura leaning over. Ino smirked. "Oh…what DO we HAVE here?"

"It's not what you think…" Sakura said waving her hands in front of her while Sasuke just sat there and stare at her chest.

'_**Look at those breasts….and they're right in front of you and you know you want to touch it…'**_

'_Hn…'_

'_**They're so round…'**_

'_Shut up…'_

'…_**soft looking…'**_

"I don't want to touch her breasts…" Sasuke said all of a sudden and Ino's eyes widen while Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. What was he thinking before he said all this?

Ino later smirked and made her way back to the door. "Come down when you're 'ready'…." She said before leaving the room.

-\=\-\=\-\=\-\=\

'_I can't believe he just said that…' _Sakura thought as she walked down the school halls thinking what Sasuke said this morning about her…breasts. It was embarrassing to wake up and hugging someone's leg while having…. 'That' dream about that someone. _'Why was I having that dream anyway?'_

She was walking until she bumped into Karin. "Watch where you're going…" When she saw that it was Sakura she smirked and crossed her arms. "…oh look what the cat threw up…"

Sakura smiled and turned around. "You know carrot… I mean Karin…." She began. "…Your Sasuke- Kun came to my house yesterday and he kissed me…" Karin gasped and so were all her friends and then Sasuke just so happens to be walking through the crowd until Karin pulled him to her.

"Tell me that isn't true, Sasuke- Kun…." She said.

"Hn…" He said before removing his arm in her grasp.

"I knew it…." Karin laughed. "…Sasuke- Kun would never go to your house let alone kiss you…" Sasuke looked at Karin and then at Sakura. She was ready to break that bitch's nose but he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Me going to anyone's house is none of your business…" He said. "…and yes I did kiss her….get over it… I will never be yours…and stop telling your friend lies about her because you're just someone that picks on other people because they can't afford to get a life…" Karin's mouth dropped as he pulled Sakura's arm and they walked away.

He pulled her into the janitor's closet and locked the door. "What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said and he was angry by the look in his eyes but Sakura wasn't affected by it.

"What was I doing?" She said. "…what were you doing? I had everything under control until you came along…"

"Like breaking someone's nose was under control…" He said and she began to get pissed off.

"It was none of your business what I was doing anyway…" She said. Heat from her body was beginning to radiate from her and he just noticed how hot it was. He was staring at her. _'If she says one more word I'm going to…' _He thought until she opened her mouth. "…What?" She said as Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and kissed her.

Her eyes widen for a little until she finally gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He picked her up and slammed her against the door and his hands slowly went up her skirt. Sakura broke off the kiss and began kissing his neck. Sasuke pulled her shirt down until her shoulders were revealed and he was in the moment of biting something. He licked her left shoulder before biting down like a vampire.

Sakura pulled his head back up and kissed him on the lips again. At the force of her lips Sasuke was slowly moving backwards but didn't seem to care at the moment. They turned their heads in the opposite direction to deepen it a little bit. Sakura began moaning in his mouth and Sasuke moved backwards a little more before he stepped on a broom and he fell on his back with her on top of him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body not caring that the bell to first period had already rung.

-\=\-\=\-\=\-\

_You know…why is it that every time we get mad at each other we always end up making out? Mom if you're reading this right now I'm sorry I let a boy come into your house without your permission again and we were making out in my room on your old mattress I took from the garage…this is embarrassing…what if someone finds this diary and reads it out loud?_

"Sakura…" She turned around to see Ino. "….where the hell were you during first period?" She asked and Sakura went stiff.

"Well I…uh…" She said and Ino's eyes widen.

"What's that on your neck?" There were two dark spots at the base of her neck with teeth marks on it.

"Nothing…" Sakura covered her neck. _'That bastard…I'm going kill him…' _She thought as she looked at Ino. "…is that all you were going to tell me?"

"No…" She said. "….you didn't answer my question…where were you during first period? Well….Sasuke wasn't there either but when is he ever?" She said.

"I just had to go somewhere at the moment…" She said and Ino looked at her weirdly.

"Whatever…" She said. "…Oh yeah, there's this new club that just opened…you want to go?"

"I don't think so, Ino…" Sakura said. "…sneaking into a club is way over your head Ino…we're only seventeen, they'll know right off the bat…"

"I'm sixteen…" Ino said.

"Even worse…" Sakura said.

"I know this person that makes fake ids and its only ten dollars each…" Ino said. "…come on Sakura, have some fun will you…Sasuke said he was going…maybe this will be the chance to get to know him and be friends…"

"Right…we'll be sipping on beer and be talking about how beautiful life is…" Sakura said and Ino was jumping up and down begging. "…fine I'll go…" She said. "…wait, how did you know Sasuke was going if you never even seen him yet?"

"Naruto told me about it…." She said. "…he told me that he was teasing Sasuke about those marks on his neck and then he mentioned the club…."

_You know… I have a really bad feeling about this… I mean sneaking into the club? We're not even old enough to drink…mom I'm sorry I illegally went into the club….not yet at least but by the time you read this it will probably be too late and I hope to god that you don't read this until I move out of your house._

-\=\-\=\-\=\-

_I can't believe that they let us in. They must be stupid to think that we're 21._

Ino and Sakura walked in and the music was so loud that the only way you can talk is if you were yelling at each other. "Wow… I've never been in a club before…." Sakura said as she watched a couple people dancing on the dance floor.

"Me neither…" Ino said proudly. Ino pulled her to the bar and sat down next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sakura said. "…how did you get in?"

"My mom owns this club…." Naruto said. "…She drinks a lot so she thought she should open a club so she could get free drinks when she gets here….and I have the key to the back entrance…." He said.

"So you should have let us in…" Ino said getting pissed off. "…instead I wasted ten dollars on a fucking fake id…"

"Excuse me can I have cream soda?" Sakura asked the bar tender before Ino slung her arm around her neck.

"Sakura we're not here to drink soda's…." Ino laughed. "…get my friend here a martini…"

"Ino…" Sakura groaned.

"What?" She said. "You need to loosen up….look at Sasuke…" Ino said pointing at him. Sasuke was already on his fourth one.

"Sasuke drinks?" Sakura asked and Ino nodded.

"Only when he's having trouble with his family…" She said. "…he's doing all he could for them. He wants to get out….he just feels like he 'has' to help them get money…they're going poor…"

'_He is lonely…' _Sakura thought as she watched him down it. "Give me the martini…." Sakura said extending her hand out to Ino. Ino hand her the drink. Sakura down the whole thing in one gulp.

_You know that burning feeling you get when you drink alcohol too fast? Well this was my first time and I'm not even legal age yet and it burns like hell…and not to mention the headache._

"OW…" Sakura laid her hand on her forehead.

"You only drink a little at the time Sakura…"

"Well, thanks for telling me now…." Sakura said. "…my throat burns like hell…"

"Wow….you 'are' weak at alcohol…"

"I am not…" Sakura said.

"Prove it…" Ino smirked as she drank all of hers in one gulp and was not affected by it.

"Bring it on…" Sakura said ordering herself another drink.

-\=\-\=\-\=\-\=

_Entry eleven: Drug rapes_

_Okay maybe this morning isn't really the best morning you can have. I mean waking up and then feeling the urge to barf is not a good feeling at all. I think I drank too much and of course by the way Ino was drinking last night you can tell she drank before. I had like 7 or 8 drinks and Ino was on her eleventh one. It resulted as me passing out in Sasuke's lap and that was probably why I didn't finish that entry yesterday._

"_Sakura stop writing in that damn diary and come downstairs…" Ino said. Sakura closed her book and walked towards Ino._


	11. Drug rapes

Entry eleven: Drug rapes

_Dear diary,_

_Okay maybe this morning isn't really the best morning you can have. I mean waking up and then feeling the urge to barf is not a good feeling at all. I think I drank too much and of course by the way Ino was drinking last night you can tell she drank before. I had like 7 or 8 drinks and Ino was on her eleventh one. It resulted as me passing out in Sasuke's lap and that was probably why I didn't finish that entry yesterday._

"Sakura stop writing in that damn diary and come downstairs…" Ino said. Sakura closed her book and walked towards Ino with her hand on her head.

"My head still hurts from last nights drinking…" Sakura said feeling the urge to throw up again. She put her hand over her mouth and pushed Ino aside and ran to the bathroom to throw up all the alcohol she consumed the night before.

Ino stood by the doorway and crossed her arms. "You're pretty good for a beginner…" Ino said.

"It wasn't worth it…." Sakura said hugging the toilet waiting for wave of sickness to go away before standing up and brushing her teeth. Once she was done she walked out of the bathroom and back into her room.

"Hurry up forehead or we're going to be late for school…" She said and seconds later you can hear Sakura's loud voice through her door.

"STOP CALLING ME FOREHEAD…" She yelled and Ino just laughed.

-=-=-=-=-

"OWW…" Naruto said rubbing the bruise on his arm and stared at Sasuke. "…what the hell was that for, Teme? I just asked if you knew where Sakura- Chan is…" Naruto complained.

"Why are you asking me like I know where she is?" Sasuke said a little pissed off at him at the moment. Seriously how the hell would he know where Sakura is? So what if she's not there exactly when she was supposed to?

"Well you guys are pretty close…." He laid a finger on his face in suspicion before looking at Sasuke and smiled weirdly. "…is that what you two were trying to do in the bathroom before I showed up…." Sasuke balled up his fist and punched him in the head earning him a big yelp from the blonde head boy.

"We weren't doing anything, you dobe…" He said in his usual boring voice.

"Bitch, 12 o' clock…" Naruto said as Sasuke looked forward to see a redhead running towards him like she always does every morning or every chance she gets.

"Sasuke- Kuuuun…." She said happily. She's happier than Naruto on a regular day and it was freaking them out.

"Where's the thunder cloud when you need one?" Naruto said when she stopped right in front of them.

She glared at him. "I don't even know why Sasuke- Kun was friends with you…"

"You're just jealous because he's closer to Sakura- Chan than you…" Naruto said and she gasped.

"Is that true, Sasuke- Kun?" She asked.

"We even went to a club last night and he didn't invite you…." Naruto laughed at her facial expression.

"Sasuke- Kun 'will' be mine…" She said as she grabbed a hold of his arm. "…and I always get what I want…" She glared at him and Naruto was like 'whatever'.

"Yeah well, people in hell want cold water but they don't get what they want….I'm leaving…" Naruto said. "…good luck teme… Sakura- Chan…" Naruto waved and Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura come out of Ino's car. Karin followed his gaze and flared up. _'What does she have that I don't…Sasuke- Kun has to look at me and only me…he's mine…'_

"Sasuke- Kun…" She said leaning up to him. "….lets go somewhere after school…my parents are out of town and…" She didn't even finish her sentence when he pushed her away.

"No thanks…." He said walking towards Ino and Sakura. Sakura poked his forehead and laughed. No one ever poked his forehead since he was little. No one dared to do it because they knew what would happen if you tried.

'_I will get Sasuke- kun…' _Karin thought as an idea float across her head. She smiled evilly before walking away.

"What the hell?" He said rubbing his forehead and glaring at Sakura.

"You need to lighten up, Sasuke…" She laughed.

"Hnn…" Sasuke said. _**'You know… I think she's right…you're kind of boring…why do I have to be your inner?' **_His inner said as Sasuke just watched her as she continued to ramble about how life would be so much better if you're having fun.

"Come on you don't want to be boring until you die, do you…." Sakura said as Sasuke just looked straight into her like he was burning holes through her head. "…are you even listening?"

"You're annoying…" He said and her eyes widen.

"Did you just call me annoying?" She fumed. _'I'm just trying to brighten his day up and here he is calling me annoying?'_

"I really don't like repeating myself…." He said watching her as she got angry and for some reason her anger was giving him a hard on beyond all reason and there was no way it was going to disappear any time soon.

Sakura turned and walked away from him. Sasuke just stood there and watched her go. _**'Man, do I want to just grab that ass…'**_

'_No, you are 'not' going to grab that….' _

'_**Hey I'm your internal thought…it's you that does all the action if you know what I mean…'**_

'_Don't want to talk about it…'_

-\=\-\=\-\=\-

"…..Ino and Shikamaru…." The teacher said. "….your project topic will be on herpes…." He said just when Sakura and Sasuke busted through the door breathing hard. Sasuke's shirt was unbuttoned and his school tie was on in a very messy way and his hair was all over the place. Sakura's shirt was unbuttoned halfway and her hair tie held up less than half her hair and she had three red marks on her neck.

Everyone stared at them and Ino's mouth was wide open. "Mr. Uchiha….it's been a while….Ms. Haruno… I am disappointed in you…you were rarely late to class….where have you two been?" Sakura blushed and Sasuke smirked.

Flashback

"_That bastard…" Sakura said walking down the hall as soon as she walked into the school. "…all I'm trying to do is help him and instead of a thank you Sakura I get a 'you're annoying' right in the face…" She said pushing pass people until someone grabbed her wrist and she didn't need to turn to see who it was. "…let go Sasuke…" She turned her head to get his hand off of her._

"_I don't know what your problem is…" He said. "…you're the one that poked my forehead…I should be the one to poke yours because it's so big and wide…" He poked her forehead. "…you think I like that?"_

"_I do NOT have A big FOREHEAD…." She yelled at him. "…and all I was trying to do was help you…"_

"_You're the one that needs help…" He said and she stared at him with her cheeks slightly bloated and red with anger. __**'Didn't know she would look so damn cute like that…'**_

_All of a sudden he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a vacant room and locked the door. "What the hell do you think you're doi…" She didn't finish when he kissed her. It was only for a brief moment before he pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were half closed before they got wide. "What the fu…" He pushed her against the door and kissed her again._

_She pushed him off and glared at him. "Who the hell do you think I am? Some whore?"_

"_You talk too much…" Sasuke said. "…it's annoying…"_

"_IF I'M SO ANNOYING THEN WHY DO YOU…." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "…always…" Her eyes started drooping. She grabbed his tie and kissed him._

'_**What the hell is wrong with you, girl? We won't give up that easily…' **__Her inner said but Sakura was too caught up in the moment she didn't care what she said._

"_Shut up…" Sakura said and he pulled back to look at her._

"_What?"_

"_Kiss me damn it…" She groaned and pulled him to her. Sakura backed up to the desk and by the force of the kiss she fell onto the papers. Sasuke pulled her hair tie off while sucking on her neck. She dug her fingers in his hair and was scratching his scalp. She didn't notice the hand unbuttoning her shirt._

_Sakura pulled his hair causing him to look at her before she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke's other hand was going up her skirt and Sakura moaned in his mouth when he grabbed a hold on the underwear but made no move to take the thing off. _

_Sasuke pulled away from her lips and kissed her ear. "We always seem to end up this way…" He whispered before licking her ear._

_They stopped when the bell rang. "Oh crap…" Sakura said trying to push him off but it resulted both of them falling off the desk._

End

"Nothing you should worry about, Kakashi- sensei…" Sakura bowed and took her seat while Sasuke took his two desks away from her.

_OMG….MOM I am sooo sorry if you're reading this… I was never late or skipped any classes in my other schools…EVER…. I swear…please don't get mad at me…but truthfully that hot make out session was even hotter than the last one and it helped me calm down for some reason._

"Since you two are late…" He started. "…you two will be partners for the health project due next week Wednesday…and your topic is Chlamydia…."

'_Chlamydia?' _Sakura thought and made a face of disgust.

-\=\-\=\-\=

After school there was a crowd right outside. "What's going on?" Sakura asked as she and Ino pushed through the crowd until they saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto…" Sakura said as he was about to fall but Sakura caught him.

"Thanks Sakura- Chan…" Naruto said. "…they're having that only certain people are invited to and this time it's at Shikamaru's house…"

"WHAT?" Ino yelled. "Why the hell is Karin throwing it at Shikamaru's house?" She asked.

"Because she said if he doesn't then she would tell you know who about Shikamaru's you know what…" Naruto said as someone elbowed him in the bladder by accident and he fell to the floor.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked and he shook his head.

"No…" He said quickly and slowly getting up and Sakura was worried. "…someone hit me in the bladder and now I really need to go to the bathroom…" He said before running away and Sakura just sighed.

Ino walked up to Karin. "What the hell is this all about?" Ino said getting mad at the redhead and Karin just smirked.

"We're having a party at Shikamaru's tomorrow night and you're not invited because I said so now out of my way…" She said before trying to walk pass Ino but Ino wouldn't let her.

"I have every right to be there…"

"This party is for popular peo…" She stopped when she saw Sakura trying to get to Ino. "…fine…" She smiled. "…bring pinky too…" She had an evil shine in her eyes as she walked away.

-=-=-=-=-

_Okay me and Ino have been invited to one of the best parties anyone has ever went to this year but I don't think I should go because my mom doesn't know about it and she'll probably freak out if I told her anything…but I promised Ino that I would go so I guess I have to sneak out of the house. Well I think this is all for tonight since I probably might not be here to finish it and just to be safe._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Sakura was already ready to leave but she was beginning to have second thoughts about it. She wore a short skirt and a tank top that squeezed at her hips that you can see all her curves. She closed her diary when someone knocked on the door.

Sakura walked downstairs and opened the door to see Ino all dressed up. "You know…you're lucky that my mom works late today…" Sakura said pulling her shirt down when it started rising and Ino just pulled her arm.

"Come on we're going to be late…" Ino said pulling her towards her car.

By the time they got there it was already packed like the whole school was already here. Karin was talking to some people before she saw them. She smiled and walked away. "Sakura- Chan…" Naruto waved and Sakura looked at the person behind him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said as they walked up to them.

"Yeah…" Naruto said. "…teme was actually one of the first people to be invited and he didn't want to come so I just dragged him here…"

"Where's Sakura?" Ino looked around but she was no where in sight until she spotted her by the drinks. Sakura grabbed her cup and held it up.

"Ino look…" Sakura said. "…martini's…" She said as she was walking towards them with the cup until she bumped into Karin.

"Watch where you're going, pinky…" Karin said as Sakura looked at her.

"You're the one that bumped into me…" Sakura said before walking away from her to join the others and Karin just stood there and smirked.

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked as she pointed at Karin.

"She purposely hit and blames it all on me so I just walked away from her…" Sakura said as she gulped down the drink before sticking her tongue out. "…this martini is kind of bitter tasting…" Sakura said looking at Ino and everything began to get blurry.

"Sakura…are you okay?" Ino asked waving a hand in front of her face and everything was going in slow motion for Sakura as she touched her head.

"I'm not feeling so good…" Sakura said.

"You want me to bring you home?" Ino asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No, I don't want to ruin the party…" Sakura said. "…does he have any guest bedrooms I can stay in until you're done?"

"There's one right down that hall to your right…" Ino said pointing down the hallway.

"Sorry guys…" She said before heading down the hall. From afar Karin was watching Sakura leave and went down the hall. Everything was going according to plan. Karin took out her phone and pressed a few numbers.

"Suigetsu…" She said. "…she's coming towards the room so get ready…" She closed her phone. _'That's what you get for messing with me and my Sasuke- Kun…'_

Ino watched Sakura leave before looking at Sasuke who was also looking at Sakura. She thrust the cup in his face. "Take care of that…" Ino said putting the cup in his hands before walking away.

"I'm going to get a drink, dobe…" Sasuke said walking away from him.

-=-=-=-=-

Sakura woke up with a big headache. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. Where was she? She looked at the side of the bed and her clothes were all over the floor. Her eyes widen and pulled the blanket off her body and she was shocked with what she just saw.

There was blood all over the sheets. Her eyes started tearing up…that would only mean that….

_Dear diary,_

_Today is the worst day of my life… It's so painful I can't even think about it and I'm crying as I write this…I think I was…_

Sakura got out of the bed tripping over her feet and she fell to the ground. She got her clothes on and started crying as she ran out of the house with pain spreading through her thighs.

…_I think I was raped._

=-=-=-=-=-

Sorry it took long… I had a bunch of homework piled on me for the passed week and I wasn't able to go on the computer.

--aprilfreak101

_Entry twelve: Dangerous_

_Sakura was walking down the school halls. Every step she took she has people staring and talking about her. "Haruno…" Sakura turned around to see Karin. "…someone told me they had a lot of fun with you at the party and you seemed to have enjoyed every minute of it…"_

_Sakura's eyes widen. "Did you have fun?" Karin asked and Sakura looked around her as everyone laughed.  
_


	12. Dangerous

Entry Twelve: Dangerous

Sakura slammed the door to her house open. "Sakura is that you?" Her mother said as she walked to the front door. "Where were you yesterday? I was so worried that something happened to you. She looked at Sakura and gasped to see her daughters crying face. "Sakura what's wrong…"

"I don't want to talk about it…" She moved her mother out of the way and ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Sakura…" Her mother followed her but by the time she arrived in her room she wasn't there.

"Hello?" Someone downstairs called and she left to go see who it was.

"Oh…Ino…" She said.

"Hi Ms. Haruno is Sakura here?" Ino asked.

"She came home this morning and she was crying but I don't know why…" She said. "…I followed her to her room but she wasn't there…Ino do you mind that if you find her to please talk to her…"

"Not at all…" Ino smiled.

"Thank you…I'm late for work…" She grabbed her purse and left.

Ino ran up the stairs and into Sakura's room. It was a good thing that her mom knows nothing about the secret room in her daughter's closet. Ino walked through the closet to see Sakura crying on the bed. "Sakura…" Ino said as she took a seat right next to her.

"Ino?" Sakura said as she moved her hands to see who it was. When she saw her she jumped into her arms and cried. Ino hugged her and pat her back. "I feel like a whore…a dirty filthy whore…" Ino suddenly pulled back.

"Sakura…" Ino said. "You are not a whore…." She scolded. "…you want to tell me what happened?"

"I was raped Ino…" Her eyes widen. "I feel so dirty…" She cried coughing a little bit.

"Do you know who it was?" Ino asked and Sakura shook her head.

"All I remember is walking around the room last night and then someone walked in and then I blacked out…I am so ashamed…" She said. "…I woke up this morning wondering where I was and then I realized that I was naked and my clothes were thrown all over the room…. I put them on and ran out of the house…I don't deserve to live…"

"Get a hold of yourself, Sakura…" Ino said shaking a little bit to get some sense into her. "…If you're going to let this ruin your life….then I don't know who you are…you got me?" She said and Sakura just stared at her for a while. She's right…if she's going to be like this she'll die a long and miserable life. Sakura slowly nodded her head. Ino smiled. "There she is…now put on some clothes or we'll be late for school…."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sakura was walking down the school halls. Every step she took she has people staring and talking about her. "Haruno…" Sakura turned around to see Karin. "…someone told me they had a lot of fun with you at the party and you seemed to have enjoyed every minute of it…"

Sakura's eyes widen. "Did you have fun last night?" She smirked as everyone around her laughed and pointed at her calling her names. "He said that you can really give it…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she started breathing hard. She had never been this humiliated in her life.

Sakura turned to leave when she could no longer take it but when she did she bumped into Sasuke. She knew it was him so she grabbed his shirt. Sasuke just looked at her and was about to move away but she held on tighter. "Don't leave me….please?" Was she crying? Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and moved her behind him.

"Sasuke- Kun can you believe this whore?" Karin laughed as she walked up to him. Sasuke grabbed her arms and slammed her to the nearest locker with a pissed off face.

"You think this is all a game don't you?" He growled as she struggled to get free but failed.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" She said obviously scared and he gripped her arms tighter.

"Don't you dare play this innocent act…" He said not knowing why he was defending Sakura but he just felt like he should. "…that crap doesn't work on me…" He moved away from her and walked towards Sakura. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her away from them. "…I'll bring you home…" He whispered in her ear.

They all watched them leave surprised at how affectionate he was acting towards her and that was a first for everyone because Sasuke has never stood up for a girl in front of the whole school before. Maybe they were right all along. They do not want to mess with Sakura again, because they do not want to find out what Sasuke would do to them.

-=-=-=-=

Sasuke and Sakura were on the road to her house and they have never exchanged words to each other ever since what just happened. Sakura was in the passenger seat with her head against the door and she was looking down with a frown. Sasuke kept looking at her once in a while wondering what that whole fiasco was about.

"Thank you…" She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Sakura looked at him. "…thank you, Sasuke…" She cried and he just looked at her before looking forward at the road.

_I guess Sasuke isn't a bad person after all….under all that cold skin is a very warm and caring person…he is the only person that had done that for me._

"Hnn…" Sasuke said. _**'I wonder what happened back there…' **_

'_Me too…' _Sasuke thought. _'Karin is trying too hard to get rid of her…and this all started when she rejected Karin in front of everyone and telling her off…and now she's thinking of destroying her…'_

'_**Wait I heard Karin say whore…what the hell is that suppose to mean? Did something happen?'**_

'_I heard her too…maybe something happened last night…what if she…'_

'_**I'm sure as hell she's not that kind of person to do…that…and even if she was she would have came to us…' **_smirk.

'_Shut up will you…'_

'_**Comes to think of it if it weren't for her then we would never have stood up to Karin…'**_

"Sasuke…." Sasuke broke out of his thoughts and looked at Sakura. "…you really are a nice person, did you know that…you easily get mad but I saw through that…" Sakura whispered. "….you really need to stand up to them or you'll be trapped forever…don't be bottled up inside…your past…it's still there…you might never forget it no matter how much you try…but you need to make memories or you'll never have a future…." She said and Sasuke looked forward.

'_**Is she talking about us?'**_

'_What the hell is she talking about?'_

'_**She's talking about your past…if you keep holding on to it then you will never move on…and your parents…if you let them step on you, then you'll be miserable for the rest of your life…'**_

-=-=-=-=-

Sasuke stopped right in front of her house. "Thank you again…" Sakura smiled and she grabbed her bag. When she was about to open the door Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He grasped the back of her head and kissed her. Her eyes widened. All the times he kissed her this is the only kiss that really took her breath away because it was so soft and passionate and not demanding.

_Sasuke just gave me the best kiss of my life…after all those kisses this is my favorite one. Oh crap…mom…now I really hope you don't read this until I go to college…I'm sorry that I was making out with this incredible hot guy in his car right in front of your house…hehe…_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in wanting to be closer to him but since his cup holder was in the way it was hard for them to get any closer so Sasuke was the one moving closer to her until her until her back was against the door and window with Sasuke's hands on either sides of her head as he kissed her.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura got scared and jumped. She looked towards the window hugging Sasuke's head in her chest and saw Ino. "Oh crap…" Sakura pushed Sasuke away and opened the door and she stepped out….so did Sasuke…

"Oh my GOD…" Ino yelled. "….you two was shoving your tongues down each others throats….this whole time?" Ino asked and Sakura blushed. "I saw what happened in the hallway so I followed you guys here to make sure Sakura was okay and then I saw you…" She said pointing at Sasuke. "…leaning into her and then kissed her…and Sakura…" She looked at her again. "…I saw you pulling him closer to you…"

"You were stalking us?" Sasuke asked and Ino glared at him.

"You…" She said walking towards him. "….you stay away from her got it? Sakura is a good person and I will not let you hurt her…" Ino said.

"Ino this isn't really necessary…" Sakura said. "…there's nothing going on between us… I swear…." She said. _'Not yet at least…'_

_+_+_+_+_

There was a knock on the door Sunday morning and Sakura's mom was working in the kitchen. "Who would be here this early?" She wiped her hands. It was eight in the morning. They don't usually get visitors this early.

She just reached the door when Sakura came running down the stairs. "I GOT IIIIIT…." She practically yelled before falling off the last three steps.

"Oh dear…" Sakura's mom said. Sakura wasn't really this eager to answer the door. She opened the door to see Sasuke with his back pack slung over one shoulder. She suspiciously looked at Sakura. "….who is this handsome young man, Sakura?" She asked. "Is this your boyfriend you've been sleep talking about all night?"

'_She's been sleep talking about me?' _Sasuke thought looking awkwardly at Sakura's mother. She had long beautiful pink hair. _'So that's where she got her hair color from.'_

'_**Well duh…' **_His inner said. _**'Look at Sakura….she's practically a younger version of her mother….'**_

Sakura got up and ran to her mom. "No mom…it's not like that…" Sakura said. "…this is…"

"Sasuke, right?" Her mother asked. "You must be the boy she's been sleep talking about the past few weeks…I heard strange noises coming from the room. I walked in and she was sweating…"

"Okay mom…" Sakura cut her off and pulled Sasuke's arm and dragged him up the stairs. "…He's just here so we could finish a project…"

_Who am I kidding? I mean with that Sasuke Uchiha around how can you concentrate at all? It's hard to ignore such a beautiful face._

'_**She's been sleep talking about us for the last FEW weeks…strange noises, sweating? I think she was touching herself and was thinking about you…' **_Sasuke was mentally kicking himself for that thought as they reached the closet. Sakura turned and looked at him. "We'll be alone in here…" She said. _**'Alone? What's going on in that mind of hers?' **_Sasuke hadn't noticed how mindlessly he was looking at her and she immediately blushed and waved her hands in front of her face. "….no….my mother loves to come in here all the time and she would talk stories with me and it gives me a head ache…"

They walked in the closet/room and sat down on the bed. Sakura brought out her paper and pencil to write down some notes and her laptop to do some research. "The symptoms of Chlamydia…" She whispered to herself as she pressed enter and a bunch of information popped up on her screen.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed next to her and just looking at her facial expressions as she scrolled down to find the right one. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. "Chlamydia: STD Fact Sheet. What are the symptoms of Chlamydia? By Denise Witmer…" She said as she wrote it down on her paper. "In women, the bacteria initially attack the cervix….few women with symptoms might have an abnormal vaginal discharge or a burning sensation when urinating…." She said.

'_**Vaginal discharge? Burning sensation when urinating?' **_His inner said and Sasuke was disgusted. Women with Chlamydia symptoms must be really disgusting.

"Men with signs or symptoms might have a discharge from the penis and a burning sensation when urinating. Men might also have burning and itching around the opening of the penis or pain and swelling in the testicles or both…." She said with a neutral face and Sasuke looked like he was ready to throw up. She was writing things down before she dropped her pencil. "…Oops!" She said looking down. She gave her lap top to Sasuke. "Sasuke? Can you look up pictures on this? I think my pencil rolled under the bed…" Sasuke grabbed the lap top and Sakura got off the bed to go get her pencil.

Sasuke looked up under pictures before his eyes widen and being mentally scarred for life. This picture will be burning in his brain for the rest of his life. "Got it…" Sakura said and hopped on the bed again and looked at Sasuke's face. "What are you looking….ahh…" Sakura said when she saw the most horrible sight of both the man and the woman's genital areas with Chlamydia. "…what the hell is that?"

_It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. I mean what the hell? Who evers body parts these are…I feel really sad for them…just thinking about is made me shake._

"The pictures you told me to look for…" He said.

"THAT'S CHLAMYDIA?" She yelled. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen…"

Sasuke looked at her and almost laughed- almost. She looks so grossed out that it made her face look cute. He smirked. "That's not even half of it…you should look at the clit…" Sakura cut him off and started screaming '_I can't here you, I can't hear you' _like a little girl when her parents gave the speech about sex and her cheeks were red. Sasuke set her lap top on the side after closing the picture that he wished he didn't see.

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Sakura stopped and looked at him as he was trying to force her mouth open and she gladly took his invitation and kissed him back. He pulled back and smirked again. "You know another kind of STD can be spread by kisses…" He said and Sakura glared at him.

"Don't ruin the moment…" She said as she pulled him back to her and started kissing him again. He pushed her against the bed and went over her.

_I feel like I have had this feeling for a long time…I don't know…a feeling that's been there since he stood up for me and its been there for a long time now…how do I say this? I think I might be falling in love with him…_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_-=-=-=-=-=-_

I am truly sorry that I haven't been posting in almost a month its just that I've been distracted lately and then my laptop died and I didn't get a chance to save it and this was supposed to be posted two days ago but there wasn't any internet connections because of the weather lately…its been raining a lot in Hawaii…sorry.

--aprilfreak101

Entry Thirteen: Comfort

_Shikamaru was so pissed off he can't even describe the anger he's feeling right now. He turned and looked at Karin and she smirked. "That's right…if you leave I will tell everyone…" She said and the whole school was looking at him._

"_Go ahead…" He said although it was hard for him to say it. Ino gasped and shook her head._

"_No, you can't…" She begged. "…she will tell everyone about your secret…"_

"_Listen to her Shikamaru…" Karin laughed and Shikamaru glared at her and gritted his teeth to keep himself from pounding her face in._

"_I don't give a shit…" He said. "…what kind of friend would use their friends to get what they want? It's pathetic…you are lonely and will forever will be…you don't have friends at all do you?" He said. "I can't live your lie anymore…why don't you just tell everyone since you already caught their attention?"_

"_Shikamaru…no…" Ino cried._

_Shikamaru faced the school. "I KILLED MY FATHERS FRIEND…" He yelled and everyone gasped. He glared at Karin. "….I hope you're happy…" He turned to walk away. _

_Ino grabbed his arm. "Shikamaru…" She said but he yanked his arm from her and walked away._

……

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked again and looked Sakura straight in the eyes. Did he just say girlfriend in the same sentence? She looked at his serious face._

"_Sasuke…I…"_


	13. Comfort

Entry Thirteen: Comfort

His hand slowly slid under her shirt and she gasped. "Sasuke….st…stop…" She whispered until his hands cupped her covered breasts.

**He crawled between her legs and pushed her down into the pillows….**

Sakura gasped and roughly pushed him off of her and scurried to the other side of the bed and covered herself in the sheets. Sasuke looked at her. She was shaking and she was crying…almost like she was terrified. "Sakura…." Sasuke said trying to touch her but she almost fell off the bed trying to get away from him.

"Don't touch me…." She cried.

'_What was that all about?'_

Sakura looked at him. "I'm… I'm sorry Sasuke…" She said. "….but can you leave me alone?"

'_**What's wrong with her? First she wants to kiss us and now she doesn't want anything to do with us…'**_

'_I will find out what happened…' _Not wanting to argue with her, Sasuke stood up and left without another word.

_Well great going Sakura…this was probably the best day of your life and you have to go and ruin it…he must hate me for kicking him out…maybe he won't talk to me anymore. I don't need him…he was probably just using me for his own desires just like the other girls he's been with. It was great while it lasted._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

-=-=-=-=

It was the next morning of school and Ino just spotted her best friend across the hall. She smiled and started walking to her. "Oh Saku…" All of a sudden she was pulled around the corner and pushed against the lockers.

"I know you're hiding things from me…" Sasuke said with a low growl.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" Ino said with fire coming out of her ears. "And since when we were best of friends? The last time I looked you didn't want anything to do with me so what makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?"

'_**She has a point you know….we're not really the people she wants to get involved with…we're actually the people she wants to avoid…'**_

"Now if you excuse me I have to…" She tried pushing him away from her but he wouldn't budge…not one bit…and she was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened to her on the day of the party?" He asked.

"It is not my place to tell you anything…." Ino said and she saw the fire burning in his eyes like he was going to kill her if she didn't tell him right now.

"Tell me…dammit…" He growled.

"What do you care anyway?" Ino growled. "You don't care about her and you never will…you're just using her for your own selfish reasons you bastard and I don't know what she see's in you….you use girls like their just a piece of gum and Sakura is too good to be involved with you…." She shouted and looked at him. His eyes were plain but she saw something she thought she would never see in him. She saw pain, sadness, the willing to help.

"Tell me…" He said a bit calmer this time.

"You're falling for her aren't you?" Ino asked quietly and Sasuke looked away.

'_**Yeah….why did you want to know anyway? We don't care about anything…'**_

Sasuke didn't say anything and Ino sighed. "She was raped…" She whispered and his head snapped back to her almost instantly. "…as soon as she found out she ran out of the house crying and she was saying how much of a whore she was and she was scarred for the rest of her life. She's still not the same Sakura anymore…she has no shine in her smiles…."

Sasuke fisted his hands trying to control his anger. "Who did it?" He half growled.

"She doesn't know…" She said. "…she told me that she was asleep when it happened and it was too dark to see…."

'_If I find out who did this to her…'_

"What are you going to do?" Ino asked. "What are you going to do if you found out who did it?" Sasuke didn't really have a plan but he sure as hell will pay for it. "Are you in love with her….Sasuke?" She whispered his name and Sasuke just looked at her.

He pushed himself away from her and left without a word.

-=-=-=

"Oh Sasuke- Kunnn…" Karin said as she practically pranced her way towards him. Before she could even grab onto his arm he took a step back to give them space. "…Sasuke- Kunn what's wrong?"

"Shut up will you?" He growled and her mouth zipped closed. "I know you have something to do with this and when I find out I swear to god….STAY the HELL away from her…"

"Why do you care about her so much?" She asked. "I've known you longer than she have…what is so special about her?"

"Because she is a person who wouldn't try so hard to destroy someone else's life…" He growled.

"But I love you, Sasuke- Kun…." She said.

"No you don't…" He growled. "….you're just infatuated with me but you are nothing more than annoying to me…don't do something you might regret…." He said before walking away from her.

-=-==-=

"Is your finger okay, Shika- Kun?" Ino asked as they walked down the hall with her arms wrapped around his arm.

"I should be able to take this brace off my finger soon…." He looked at her. "….I am never climbing out your window ever again…."

"Okay then you can explain to my daddy why you were in my room or more less in the house without permission…" She laughed remembering the last time he tried sneaking out of her house without getting caught by her daddy and let's not get into detail. Think about a boot and a lot of screaming.

Karin (just so happens to) walk around the corner with her usual attitude. "Oh Shikamaru…" She said when she spotted him. Shikamaru turned around and that's when she noticed Ino wrapped around his arms. "…what is this? Secret dating? Shikamaru you should know what happens to friends that keep 'secrets' from each other."

"You know what?" Shikamaru said. "You are messed up in the head and I quit…"Shikamaru was so pissed off he can't even describe the anger he's feeling right now.

He turned and looked at Karin and she smirked. "You do know what will happen if you leave right?" She asked. "That's right…if you leave I will tell everyone…" She said and the whole school was looking at him.

"Go ahead…" He said although it was hard for him to say it. Ino gasped and shook her head.

"No, you can't…" She begged. "…she will tell everyone about your secret…"

"Listen to her Shikamaru…" Karin laughed and Shikamaru glared at her and gritted his teeth to keep himself from pounding her face in.

"I don't give a shit…" He said. "…what kind of friend would use their friends to get what they want? It's pathetic…you are lonely and will forever will be…you don't have friends at all do you?" He said. "I can't live your lie anymore…why don't you just tell everyone since you already caught their attention?"

"Shikamaru…no…" Ino cried.

Shikamaru faced the school. "I KILLED MY FATHERS FRIEND…" He yelled and everyone gasped. He glared at Karin. "….I hope you're happy…" He turned to walk away.

Ino grabbed his arm. "Shikamaru…" She said but he yanked his arm from her and walked away.

-=-=-=-=-=

_Dear diary,_

_I haven't seen Ino all day today and I hope that everything was okay. Everything that's been going on lately has been hectic even thought 'it' just happened a couple days ago… I am beginning to get over it….I mean I was raised to not let this get in my way while I chase after my future…. I might feel a bit uncomfortable about some things but I will learn how to deal with it as time goes…._

Sakura got interrupted when there was a knock on the door. She closed her diary and walked downstairs to answer the door to see Ino in tears. "Ino, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled her into a hug.

"Shi….Shikamaru ran away….Sakura….oh god….what if something happened?" Ino started panicking.

"It's okay Ino…." Sakura assured. "Lets go up to the room and talk about it…"

Once in the room Ino fell face first into the pillows. "You want to talk about it?"

"That bitch saw us together and threatened us that she will tell the whole school his secret and he just exploded and told the whole school and then he ran out off….and that was the last time I saw him…." Ino said. "…. I am so worried, Sakura…"

"Shikamaru always comes back right?" Ino nodded and Sakura smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, okay? If he doesn't come back tomorrow we'll go look for him ourselves….."

"Okay…." Ino wiped her tears. "…Shikamaru's not that stupid…."

"Of course not…." Sakura said.

"Can I ask you something?" Ino asked.

"Sure…"

"Why were you so distant yesterday?" Ino asked. "I came to your house and your mother said that you didn't wan to be bothered so I left."

"Sasuke was kissing me and then things went too far and…."

"He took advantage of you?" Ino said getting mad as she clenched her fist. "That asshole how dare he…"

"No…." Sakura said. "…he didn't. Part of my memories went back to 'that' night and I began to cry and then I told him to leave. He must be really mad when I told him to stop…" She sighed. "You were right all along…."

"No I wasn't…." Ino said.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to him at school today and he demanded that I tell him what happened to you on the day of the party….." Ino said.

"And you told him?" Sakura asked and Ino gave her the 'I'm sorry' look. "Shit Ino….why did you tell him….that was my secret…"

"He wanted to know…" Ino said. "….he sounded like wanted to help so I told him everything that happened that night…."

"He wanted to help? Are you kidding me? This guy is the ex friend of 'Karin' and he wants to help….he used me Ino…all he does is cause trouble and…" Sakura looked at Ino's facial expression. "….you know something…" She said. "….spill…"

"Sasuke was kind of pissed off that he didn't know who the guy was…." Ino said. "….he wanted to go and kill him…"

_Okay, wait….Sasuke? Wanted to kill the guy for what he did to me…this is too real it's almost saying that Sasuke is in 'love' with me? That guy has never loved anyone since he was what? 8? What makes her think that I am the girl that changed him?_

"I asked him if he was in love with you but he didn't answer…." Ino said. "…he just walked away…"

"You asked him that?" Sakura asked blushing. Ino laughed.

"Are you blushing Sakura?" She teased. "Aww….are you in love with Sa-su-ke?" She laughed and Sakura glared at her.

"Shut up…pig…." Sakura said hiding her face in her pillow.

"Pig?"

-=-=-=-=-

It was one beautiful day in Edogawa high school until someone had to ruin this beautiful morning. "Haruno…." Sakura turned around to Karin walking up to her….fuming. "….everything was just perfect until you showed up….Sasuke- Kun was supposed to be mine….mineminemine….you took him away from me…."

"I didn't take him away…." Sakura said. "…you've known him longer than I have and you had your chance and all you did was trying to seduce him….while I kissed him and took his clothes off…."

"Well you're nothing but a whore…" She said clenching her fists. "…a dirty filthy whore…just another slut in Sasuke- Kun's eyes and I hope that you stay that way because that's all you'll ever be…." She smirked. "…and I heard you only live with your mother… I wonder what happened to your father….did he leave your mom because she was dirty whore just like you or did he run away because he couldn't stand to look at how ugly you are….I'd go for the first one because it really suits you…" She didn't even finish that sentence when Sakura's fist connected with her face.

"Don't you ever talk about my family again…." Sakura yelled. "…You don't know shit about me…you don't know the pain I've been feeling over the past years…. I've been there and I've done all of that….and I don't need you to tell me about my family…." She cried. "….you're a bitch and it doesn't take half a brain for everyone to realize what you are…a cold heartless bitch…"

"Everything was fine until you came along… Sasuke- Kun was mine…" Karin said. "…you're a whore….you and your family and…." She stopped when she saw Sasuke behind Sakura and he didn't look too happy and here she thought that he was standing up for her. "…Sasuke- Kun did you hear what she said to me?"

"Shut up…" Sasuke growled.

"But she yelled at me and she punched my beautiful face…" She complained.

"I…said…shut up…" He said pressing his forehead against Sakura and tried to calm her down.

"Sasuke- Kun?" Karin said. Sasuke breathed and looked at her.

"Leave…" He said.

"But…"

"I said leave…." He said trying to keep calm or he will scare Sakura. Karin slowly turned around and left. Of course there were other people watching the scene and some girls even gasped when Sasuke tried to calm Sakura down and he never acted this way towards anyone especially in public. Sasuke gave them the glare and they quickly walked away from them. "You're coming with me…."

_Okay maybe Ino was right….Sasuke is just confused…he wants to help but at the same time he doesn't…I am having a weird feeling about this…what if he is in love with me? It's not everyday you see a guy standing up to you…Sasuke is not just anyone…he's my savior…. It's one in a billion you find people like this…Sasuke saved me too many times… I want to save him…_

-=-=-=-=-=

"Where are we?" Sakura asked when she got out of the car.

"My house…" He said as he got his keys out. "Your mom was home and I don't want her to think that you're missing school today…" He opened the door to his house.

Sakura was shocked with what she saw. The house was a mess. There were broken beer bottles all over the floor and holes in the wall from previous fights. "My parents fight every night…don't worry about it…" He lead her to his room and she was surprised to see that it was the cleanest thing in this house.

Sakura crawled on his bed and she automatically sunk in and it was the best bed she ever touched in her life- so far. Sakura was beginning to forget about what happened this morning and it was all thanks to Sasuke. Everything was thanks to Sasuke. If it wasn't for _Sasuke _she wouldn't be here right now.

"Sasuke….come here…" She said and he hesitated.

'_**A beautiful girl is calling out to you…'**_

'_I don't want to hurt her…'_

'_**Just go to her…' **_Sasuke slowly climbing in the bed but was still keeping his distance. He doesn't want her to run away.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and pulled him until they fell backwards with him on top of her. "Thank you Sasuke…" She smiled. "….for everything you did for me….I'm sorry for what I said to you I…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked again and looked Sakura straight in the eyes. Did he just say girlfriend in the same sentence? She looked at his serious face.

"Sasuke…I…"

_Sasuke isn't really a bad guy so what do think I would say? No? These kinds of guys don't come to you everyday…_

Sakura laughed at the way he asked her. It was so unromantic but funny. "Okay…" She pulled him down to kiss him with a smile on her face.

_I know we might get some glares or gasps from people and that tomorrow will never be the same but you know what I think? I don't give a damn about them._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

-=-=-=-

_Entry fourteen: Rumor has it…._

"_Sasuke- Kun what the hell are you doing with her?" Karin pointed at Sakura like she was a thing. "Why are your arms around that whore?" Sasuke felt Sakura's discomfort. You can't really blame her because Sasuke was feeling uncomfortable too._

"_She has a name you know…." Sasuke growled holding Sakura closer to him. "…her name is Sakura…maybe you should use it…" Everyone gasped including Karin as they walked away._


	14. Rumor has it

Entry Fourteen: Rumor has it….

_Dear diary,_

_This morning is the best day of my life…not only did I have the best morning of my life but I have Sasuke as 'my' boyfriend….it's now official…not really because we've never been on a date yet…he just asked me to be his girlfriend…_

Ino flicked her forehead. "Hellooo…." Ino said. "…am I talking to myself?" Sakura was hugging her pillow with her eyes closed while she blushed and made out with the pillow. Sakura snapped out of her fantasy and rubbed her forehead.

"What the hell Ino?" Sakura said.

"Are you going to get ready because school starts in one hour…." Sakura looked at her clock and her eyes widen.

"You stupid clock…" Sakura jumped up and ran to her dresser to fix her hair and put on her school uniform while Ino sat on her bed.

"So…" Ino said. "…I talked to your mom this morning before she left for work and she told me that she caught you sneaking into the house at 11 pm last night….care to fill it in?" Ino asked giving her a suspicious look.

"Eh?" Sakura said questioningly thinking about last night.

-=-=-=-

"_Sasuke…" Sakura said laying a disgusting picture on the poster board for their project. "…can you tape this down on the right side of the board?" Sakura asked and Sasuke was looking at her. She smiled at him. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked and he just leaned and kissed her._

_Sakura got distracted for a moment before pulling away. She turned so he wouldn't see the blush on her face. "umm…uhh….Sasuke- Kun…." She said nervously. "….we have a project to finish and it's due tomorrow…."_

"_Sasuke- _Kun?" _He teased and her blush got deeper._

"_Well it's um…just a…" She stopped before changing the subject again. "….all you have to do is tape this picture over there and we're done for this project….o-okay?" She said._

_Sasuke leaned closer to her and she moved back for needed space. "So…you don't mind if I call you Sakura- _Chan?"

"_Umm uhh…." It was all that came out of her mouth. The way he said it set something off._

"_Sa-ku-ra- Chan…." He leaned in and kissed her again and this time she didn't hesitate._

--=-=--=-===

That's right….they were making out most of the time and he accidentally knocked everything off the bed and all the papers went everywhere and they had to start all over again. "Are you going to tell me?" Ino asked.

"What?" Sakura said.

"About last night…" She reminded her.

"Noth-nothing…" Sakura said. "…I was at Sasuke's house and…"

"OH MY GOD….DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE…." Ino screamed in disgust and covered her ears.

"What that we were finishing our health project?" Sakura said and Ino uncovered her ears and looked at her. "What did you think I was going to say? That we had sex?"

"My virgin ears…" Ino covered them again.

"Ino we both know you're not a virgin and we 'definitely' both know that your ears have heard way worse…." Sakura said.

"Whatever…" Ino rolled her eyes. "Is there something between you and Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino asked and Sakura blushed. "Oh there is?"

"What? No…" She said. "…what makes you think 'that'?"

"The fact that Sasuke let you in his house and he never lets 'anyone' in his house especially Naruto and don't tell me you were just working on a project…"

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" Sakura asked.

"The fact that Sasuke called me up this morning and asked if I could give him a ride this morning…"

"Maybe Sasuke needed a ride to school…." Sakura said.

"He never calls me…" Ino pointed out.

"Okay, don't get mad if I tell you…." Sakura said.

"Why would I be…." Ino didn't get to finish when Sakura came straight out with it.

"Heaskedmetobehisgirlfriend…." Sakura said fast hoping Ino didn't hear it but sadly she did.

"WHAT…." Ino said. "….have you listened to a word I just said about him?"

"He changed…" Sakura said. "…I think deep down inside Sasuke is in love with me…."

"And I think you're crazy…" Ino said.

"He called me Sakura- Chan…." Sakura said.

"You are…." Ino stopped. "….a what now?"

"He called me Sakura- Chan and he let me call him Sasuke- Kun…" Ino was surprised. Sasuke absolutely hates it when people say 'kun' after his name because it pisses him off and he doesn't want to belong to anyone.

"Unbelievable…" Ino said. "…not only did he let you in his house, asked you to be his girlfriend, him letting you call him kun but I think you melted that cold as ice heart…"

"Yeah I think I did…." Sakura said feeling proud that she was the only person he was nice to and slowly opening up to her. "….Sasuke changed…" Sakura smiled.

-=-=-=-=-==-===

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the back making out while Naruto minded his own business and Ino was gripping her stirring wheel trying to pretend she can't hear anything but it was getting to her very last nerves. Without warning she stepped on the brake and the car came to an abrupt stop causing the teens to fall on the ground and Naruto's head to hit the windshield.

"Owowowow….." Naruto groaned and held his.

Ino turned to the two teenagers who were just getting off the floor. "We're still here you know…." She said referring to Naruto and herself. "…can you please do your make out sessions when I'm not around?"

"Ino…" Naruto tapped her shoulder while looking outside.

Ino looked at him. "Will you stop complaining, you dobe…and if you had your seat belt on like I told you to do before we left your house we wouldn't be having this problem…"

Naruto shook his head. "The people behind us are honking their horns…"

Ino looked out the window to see very angry drivers. "Damn…" She whispered before stepping on the pedal again.

_+_+_+_

They arrived at school when the bell rang. "Oh my god….we're late…" Sakura said jumping out of the car and fixed her hair.

"Well maybe if we didn't have to make a stop…." Ino said as they began running to the school. "….none of this would have happened…"

"Well maybe if you left us alone and wait until we got to school we would have been here like twenty minutes ago and you could have all that time to yell at me before school started."

"You know…" Ino said. "…if you wanted be alone with Sasuke then you should have told me and I could've dropped you off on the sidewalk…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke- Kun…." Some girls at the entrance squealed as he passed by and tried to get his attention but stopped when they saw him holding Sakura's hand. "Karin won't like this…." They whispered as one girl pulled out their phone.

_Yeah, those little bitches just can't keep one secret to themselves….of course they have to tell her, because they're on of 'Karin's' friends and they tell her everything. Fuck…we're really going to get it._

-=-=-=-=-=

"Yeah I know…." Karin laughed. "….she was a slut after all, right Suigetsu?" She said as she turned to him. "You seem so quiet all of a sudden…come on…tell all our friends how you had fun with Haruno during the party and how we screwed up her life so bad…she deserved it, didn't she?"

"I can't take it anymore…." He said clenching his fists and stood up from the table.

"What are you talking about, Suigetsu…" She said. "…and sit down…you're embarrassing me."

"I didn't rape Sakura at the night of the party…." He said and she looked at him like it was a joke.

"You're kidding right?" She asked. "But you said so yourself…that she was a dirty whore and you said you enjoyed messing around with her…."

"Well it was a lie…."

"But I saw you go into that room…" She said.

"Didn't you see me walk out?" He said and she didn't say anything. "I don't want to do this anymore…taking advantage of people when they're vulnerable…it's just wrong…" He said before something popped into her head.

"If you weren't in there then who was?" She asked.

"Karin…" Three girls came running into the cafeteria out of breath. "….we saw Sasuke- Kun this morning…"

Karin smiled and fixed her hair. "Sasuke?" She said with a smile. "How is Sasuke- Kun these days? I haven't seen him in a while…" She said still having her useless fantasies about her and Sasuke-Kun being together.

"We saw him walking into school with his arm around a girl…" Everything seem to go silent as soon as the words left the girls mouth except for all the side comments from random people around them.

"Who is she?" She asked trying to keep herself calm. The girls looked at each other scared that if they said 'the name' to her she would rip their heads off. "Well? Are you going to tell me who she is or will I have to find out on my own?"

Just then the door opened to reveal Sasuke with his arms around Sakura's shoulders, Ino and Naruto (who is looking pretty stupid right now). The three girls looked back at Karin and could've sworn they saw heat coming out of her head.

"Sasuke- Kun what the hell are you doing with her?" Karin pointed at Sakura like she was a thing. "Why are your arms around that whore?" Sasuke felt Sakura's discomfort. You can't really blame her because Sasuke was feeling uncomfortable too.

"She has a name you know…." Sasuke growled holding Sakura closer to him. "…her name is Sakura…maybe you should use it…" Everyone gasped including Karin as they walked away.

Everyone was watching them as they made their way to the table at the opposite side of the room. Karin stood up and stomped her way over to them and pointed at Sakura. "I know your little secret, Sakura…" She smiled.

"Okay, she officially lost it…" Ino said and Karin looked at her.

"And it's all thanks to you, Ino…" She said. "…I could've done it without you. If you didn't ask 'Sakura' to take a pregnancy test I wouldn't have known she was pregnant…" Karin said and Sakura and Ino looked at her. "…tell me Sakura…" She said pulling out a pregnancy test that said positive. Both their eyes widened. "…when were you planning on telling Sasuke about the accident baby?"

Sakura stood up like nothing happened and just bolted out of the room so she wouldn't get any further humiliation. "Sakura…" Ino stood up and chased after her.

Karin looked at Sasuke. He looked like he was going to kill someone but he seems to be holding himself back because he didn't want to start a scene. "It's a good thing I found out…otherwise you would have been with her for the rest of her life raising a baby that belongs to another man…" That was the last straw.

"You bitch…" He said as he slammed his hands on the table. He stood up and looked at her with fire in his eyes. "….I am 'this' close to hurting you right now…get it through that 'thick' head that I will 'never' be yours…" He said. "…this is as far as you go…" He looked at Naruto. "…grab their things…" The now scared Naruto nodded and gathered Ino's and Sakura's things before following a very mad Uchiha.

_I don't even know where the hell she got that pregnancy test but that isn't mine, because mine said negative. I think I have to go…it's so hard to see with tears in your eyes._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

_-=-=-=-=-=-_

Flashback

-=-=-=-=-=-=

"_Hey Sakura…." Ino said as they walked out of their first period class._

"_Yes, Ino?" Sakura said and Ino pulled her to a corner and grabbed out two boxes but still hiding it in her bag to keep it away from the prying eyes but enough for Sakura to see. "Pregnancy tests?" Sakura asked softly. "Oh my god you're…" Ino covered Sakura's mouth._

"_No I'm not…" Ino said trying to make it clear to her. "…I just thought we could have a little fun with it._

"_Ino, these things are not toys, you know?" Sakura said seriously._

"_Come on, forehead…" Sakura glared at her. "…Don't you want to know how these things work?"_

"_I already know how they work…" Sakura said. "…you pee on one end and wait for about 10 minutes and then a happy face or a sad face will appear signifying if you're pregnant or not…"_

"_You're no fun, forehead girl…" Ino said. "…do it for me? It'll be a fun experience for both of us…"_

"_Fine…" Sakura said and Ino smiled. "…but I still think that this is stupid…" she said as they made their way to the bathroom._

_-=-=-=-=-_

"_I told you this was stupid, Ino…" Sakura said sitting on the toilet in one of the stalls while looking at a sad face on the pregnancy test. This was really stupid but she had to admit that it was kind of fun. Sakura giggled a little bit but Ino still didn't say anything. "Ino?"_

"_What?" Ino finally said._

"_This whole experience was fun but at the same time, really stupid, don't you think?" Sakura said but she didn't hear anything from her yet and gasped. "Ino, you're not pregnant are you?"_

"_What?" Ino said suddenly. "Of course I'm not… I bought this because I thought it was fun, not because I thought I was pregnant….but it was pretty fun… I'm glad we did this together…" She laughed._

"_Me too…" Sakura said. "…you want to go grab some lunch?" Sakura asked as they walked out of their stalls to throw away the pregnancy tests before washing their hands._

"_Yeah, sure…" Ino said and grabbed a napkin._

"_Yeah but we have to go get Sasuke- Kun first…" Sakura said and grabbed a napkin as well. "…and Naruto, because they 'are' a package deal…were you crying? Your face looks kind of red…"_

"_No…" She wiped her face. "Come on forehead, I'm starving…" They pushed the door open only to see Karin who was trying to walk in._

"_Excuse me…" She said harshly. "…unlike you I have to go fix my make up…" She pushed through them and the door closed._

"_What a bitch…" Sakura said._

"_Yeah…" Ino said before she started biting her nails._

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sorry… I've been lazy a lot lately and if I go at this rate this story will take a long time to finish…I'll try to update as soon as I can.

--aprilfreak101

P. S:: Sorry there is no preview for the next one but the chapter is called 'video'


	15. Video

Entry Fifteen: Video

_Dear diary,_

_I don't really think I should go to school today….well for one… I had just been humiliated in front of the whole school and on top of that Sasuke won't even talk to me…he called saying that he was going to walk to school…what I want to find out is whose pregnancy test it is….it can't be Ino's because she told me she wasn't pregnant._

"Sakura…" Ino and Naruto walked into her room. "…what are you still doing in bed? School starts in an hour and you're not even ready yet." Ino said.

"Teme said he isn't riding with us so I'm guessing he's walking to school…." Naruto said. "…I didn't know what his problem was… I mean he didn't need to yell at me…"

"Idiot…" Ino said and punched the top of his head and a red bump appeared.

"Ino is there something you want to tell me about yesterday?" Sakura asked. "About 'you know what'?" She asked. "I've been thinking a lot these past hours and…" She stopped and looked at Naruto who was looking back and forth confusingly. Sakura made eye motion from Naruto to the door.

"Naruto, do you mind?" Ino asked.

"No, not at all…" Naruto said not getting the memo at all. "…continue…"

Ino pointed to the door and he followed her finger. "You want me to close the door?" He asked completely clueless. Ino slapped her forehead and slowly dragging her hand down her face.

Ino stood up and kicked him. "GET….OUT…." Naruto scurried out the door and she slammed it closed. She turned back to Sakura and smiled like nothing happened and Sakura was just looking at her with her eyes wide.

_I have this really weird feeling that it really was Ino's pregnancy test._

"Are you pregnant, Ino?" Sakura asked and Ino shrugged a little almost like she was hesitating. "Please don't lie to me…" Sakura said.

"Yes, I am…" Ino said sadly.

"So this whole thing about having fun with pregnancy tests was a lie?" Sakura asked. "Why did you make me take it?"

"I didn't want to feel alone…" Ino said. "…but I didn't think anyone would find it and frame you for it….I was so…scared…" Tears streamed down her face. "…I don't know what to do Sakura…" Ino said. "….Shikamaru is still missing somewhere…my own dad doesn't know I'm not a virgin…in fact…my dad doesn't even like Shikamaru…oh my god this is the worst day of my life…"

_That must suck real bad…pregnant with a missing persons baby while her father doesn't know that she isn't the sweet innocent little girl he used to know anymore and to top things off he hates him._

"Ino everything is going to okay…" Sakura pulled her into a hug.

"No it's not…" Ino cried. "…my life is ruined…"

"Ino look at me…" Ino looked at her. "…your life is not ruined…you are beautiful…you're smart and… I just wished that you told me instead of lying to me…"

"I am such a bad friend…" Ino cried.

"Ino, we're having none of that…" She said. "…not now, not ever, okay? Now how about we go to school and when Shikamaru comes back _'if he ever does' _everything will be all better, okay?" Ino nodded and wiped her tears. "Now put yourself together and lets go…" Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

-=-=-=-

_Thank god it wasn't mine because you know those crappy pregnancy tests you take? Sometimes when you take the test and it says a negative it changes at the last minute…that's what I was scared about…that it could have been mine…_

"You dobe…." Ino said. "…I said I was sorry…"

"You kicked me out of the room…" Naruto complained. "…you could have told me to get out in the first place…"

"Well maybe if you got the message…." Ino said. "…like when I was pointing to the door…"

Sakura watched as her friends fought back and forth in the parking lot and they didn't even notice she left. Sakura smiled until she spotted Sasuke walking to the school doors. _'I am never going to get past this, am I?' _

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked walking behind him but he didn't seem to be stopping and she probably knew why. "I'm not pregnant…" Sakura said and he stopped in his tracks.

"You're not?" He said.

Sakura gulped and shook her head. "The pregnancy test wasn't mine…."

"Hn…" He made no movement to walk away. Sakura smiled and walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

"I'm…sorry, Sasuke…" Sakura said. "…I… I should have said something yesterday and…" He turned around and pulled her into a hug before she could say anything else.

'_Does this mean he forgives me?'_

=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Sasuke- Kun…" Karin said jumping off the table she was sitting on and walked towards them. "…she's a pregnant whore…why are you with her? She's having a baby with someone else…."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and he looked at her before turning her head back to look at Karin. "How do you know its Sakura's?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard some girls…and they said that 'she' was pregnant and gave me the pregnancy test…" She said.

"Did they see her with the pregnancy test in her hands?" Karin shook her head. "Then stop accusing people….you're acting so childish…" He said.

Karin clenched her teeth together and balled up her fist. "What's so special about her, Sasuke? She's so plain and unpopular and I've known you longer than she did…she's nothing…no one…she could have been some one if she didn't reject me in the first place…" Sakura pushed Sasuke aside.

"Wait one damn minute…." Sakura said her eyes flaring. "…you hate me all because I rejected you in front of the whole school?" She said and everyone around started staring. "You are so messed up…what is your problem? You think just because you got rejected you have to ruin their lives too? And friends who would expose their own friends because they quit is no friend at all…"

"You're the one to talk…" She said. "…I'm not the one with a mother that mental issues and have to move all over Japan just because they 'feel' like it. At least I have a family and at least my father isn't 'dead'…" Sakura looked like she was slapped in the face by a rubber glove.

_Wow and here I thought my life was getting better in this school. I thought I was going to get along with these people….but no….it takes one to mess up your life. What really made me think was….how the hell did she know all this?_

Tears slipped down her eyes and Karin's eyes widened. She knew what Sasuke would do to her if anyone ever made Sakura cry in pain. She had seen a bruise on a guys face because he was calling Sakura a whore. Out of no where a hand slapped her across the face and her head quickly snapped to the left. She put her hand on her cheek and looked at Sasuke in surprise. Sasuke never hit a girl no matter how mad he was but it was like he was feeling the exact pain as Sakura.

"I'm not the kind of person to slap a girl but you were really asking for it…" He said. "…and I thought I said this before…to leave us alone…" He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her with him.

-=-==-=-=-=-

Sasuke was sitting on Sakura's bed while she hugged him and cried. _**'Wow you're turning into such a softie now…looks like you're not so cold hearted anymore…'**_

'_Shut up… I'm only like this when I'm with her…'_

'_**Like what? A softie?'**_

'_I would highly appreciate it if you don't talk to me…'_

'_**What's the magic word?'**_

'_NOW….'_

'_**Geez…you didn't need to talk like there's a six feet pole up your ass…'**_

"Sakura?" He mother knocked on the door. "Are you okay? There's someone else's car in the driveway…"

"Shit…" Sasuke muttered. The door slowly opened to show Sakura's mother.

"Sakura do you know who…." She stopped when she saw Sasuke on the bed holding Sakura close to him. Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground at this. "….who…who are you?" She asked.

Sakura stopped crying and looked at Sasuke's eyes that were looking straight at the doorway. "Mom?" Sakura said.

"Sakura?" She said with a surprised face before looking at Sasuke. "Who are you?"

"Mom, this is Sasuke…." She said. "…my boyfriend…"

_I should really get used to saying boyfriend…its just a really weird because truthfully I never had a boyfriend in my life….ever._

"Well, hello…" She smiled. "….I am Sakura's mother….if you two need anything…I'll be right downstairs…" She looked at Sakura. "…keep your door open…" She smiled before taking her leave.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at the door trying to process what Sakura's mother just said to them.

_Here I thought she was going to yell at me._

-=-=-=-=-

Later that night…

There was a very light knock on the door. Sakura covered her head with her pillow waiting for the knocking to stop…but it didn't. "Dammit…" Sakura said throwing the pillow off her face. Who the hell would be at the door at 11 p.m?

"Yes?" Sakura asked before her vision cleared and she stiffened. "What the hell are you doing here, Karin?" She asked really pissed off and clenched her fists. Karin raised her arms.

"I'm not here to fight with you, Sakura…" She said and Sakura raised a brow. She usually never calls her by her first name…it was always her last name. "…I'm just here to apologize…"

"At 11 at night?" Sakura asked calming just a little.

"I wouldn't be able to talk to you normally during school time so I just thought this was my only chance…" She said.

"Your last one too…" Sakura was about to close the door but she pushed it back open.

"No…please I just need five minutes of your time…" Karin said. "…If you don't like what I have to say then that's okay but hear me out…"

"Why should I?" Sakura asked…well more like demanded. "….I didn't like what you have to say since the day I met you…and you are trying so hard to get rid of me with all your little plans and you lie to me…you never give up no matter what we tell you so why should I listen to anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"Because I know some things about Sasuke that not even you know…." She said and Sakura was pissed. She wanted to punch her in the face. It is always about Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Sakura was about to close the door again until she pushed it again.

"Get off my front porch…" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry…" Karin said.

_She was sorry? After all the things she did to me and 'now' she's SORRY?_

"I admit…" She said. "…I feel terrible and you're right…maybe I just do all of this because I don't have any real friends…okay…if you won't listen to me then here…" She reached in her bag and took out a DVD from her and gave it to her. "…someone video taped you when you were raped…" She said and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Who saw this?" Sakura asked.

"No one…I swear…" She said. "…I'll see you in school…" Karin closed the door and left.

Sakura stood in front of the door staring at the DVD in her hands not sure if she was ready to look at it yet. _'Come on Sakura…the sooner you see it the sooner you can turn this bastard in.'_

Sakura slowly went up the stairs and went through her closet and into her secret room where she left her laptop on the bed. She sat on the bed and turned on her laptop. She stared at the burnt DVD in her hands scared to put it in, but she closed her hands and slowly pushed the disk into the slot and pressed play and the image showed a bed. Sakura was guessing that the camera was above the door because it was a perfect view of the bed.

The next thing you see is Sakura making a bee line for the bed. She lies down in the middle of the bed and started sleeping. A few minutes later someone walked into the room looking all calm as he walked towards the bed. Sakura sat up and took her shirt off. She climbed out of the bed and walked towards the person and pulled him into a big kiss while trying to unbuckle his belt. Her cheeks were flushed telling her that she was drunk.

'_But I only had one drink….' _Sakura thought. She continued watching. She was naked and practically rubbing herself all over him when he was pushing his pants down. He was rubbing her all over her body making sure to get the whole surface of her body. _'Who is that?' _Sakura thought looking closer to her screen. Her eyes widen before she pushed herself away from the laptop and covered her face right when he climbed over her._ 'Why me?'_

-=-=-=-=-

It was early in the morning when Sakura walked out of her house to meet up with Ino. She saw Sasuke standing right outside the car and Ino in the driver's seat and Naruto sleeping in the passenger's seat. Sakura walked towards Sasuke.

She slapped him right across the face. "Where were you the night I was raped?" She asked and Ino got out of the car.

"What the hell, Forehead?" Ino said. "Why did you do that for?"

"I'm just asking him a question…" Sakura said.

"Do you always slap people before asking a question?" He asked really pissed off.

_That little bastard….staring at me like he did nothing wrong…_

Sakura glared at him. "Only the people who lie to their girlfriend about something important…."

"Well…." Sasuke said. "….what the fuck did I lie about to you about… I told you everything about my life…why the fuck do I need to lie to you for?" He was pissed beyond all reasons.

"It's not about your life…." Sakura said. "…it's about the most stupidest thing you did…"

"Well, what the fuck did I do to have you slap me across the face?"

"Where were you during the party in Shikamaru's house?" She asked. "…the day when I was raped." She said and Ino gasped.

"I don't remember…" Sasuke said emotionless.

"Don't you give me that bullshit…" Sakura said. She was so mad that venom was coming out of her mouth. "…you know 'exactly' where you were, asshole…"

"What the hell is going on?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and took a deep breath. "It was Sasuke...he raped me during the party…" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "…no…shut up…I know what you did and don't you even make excuses for yourself…it was all on the DVD…how could you? I trusted you and…"

"What DVD?" Ino asked.

"There was a camera in the room when I was raped and everything was recorded and there was even a clear shot of Sasuke's face, okay?" Sakura said tears already falling from her eyes. "Karin…she came to my house and gave this DVD to me that was made during the party…"

"Why the hell would I want to rape you?" Sasuke finally said.

"You tell me Sasuke…" She said. "…your family is screwed up. Your brother killed your parents and then run away from the crime scene…and then you were adopted by these lunatics and I don't know…they probably messed with your brain that's why you are so emotional all the time and lock things up inside and you know what? You will always be a bottled up butterfly…" She finished and Sasuke looked like he was going to punch her. All the things he told her. She was the only person he could be opened up to. He never told anyone about that.

He clenched his fist tighter before forcing the door open and taking his bag out and slamming the door closed again. "I'm walking…" He said before walking away.

There was only one thought running through Sakura's brain. _'How could he?'_

-=-=-=-=-

Okay I'm sorry… I have no excuse to keep you guys waiting this long and it might be a while for the next one…depends… I do not have a title for the next one yet but I will think of something.

Entry 16

"_Shikamaru, where the hell have you been?" Ino asked. "I was so worried…and your parents are so worried…" Shikamaru just stood there shaking his head. "…what the hell were you thinking running off like that?"_

"_I had to do something…" He said quietly and Ino was pissed off._

"_You were gone for almost a week…" She said. "…where were you during that time?"_

_-=-=-=_

"_No you see Sasuke…" Karin said. "…do you actually think I'd give that DVD to her because I care? I can care less for that bitch…my plan was to get someone else to rape her in her most vulnerable state but I guess it was you and now she doesn't want anything to do with you…just like your parents…" She said. "…you don't scare me anymore… I am way over you and I just did this for fun…have a great life…hope you're having fun…" She laughed and walked away from him._


	16. Redhead

Entry Sixteen: Redhead

"_Ino look…" Sakura said. "…martini's…" She said as she was walking towards them with the cup until she bumped into Karin. She reached over and dropped something into Sakura's drink before standing straight up again._

"_Watch where you're going, pinky…" Karin said as Sakura looked at her._

"_You're the one that bumped into me…" Sakura said before walking away from her to join the others and Karin just stood there and smirked. She turned and walked away and sat on the couch._

"_What the hell was that?" Ino asked as she pointed at Karin._

"_She purposely hit me and blames it all on me so I just walked away from her…" Sakura said as she gulped down the drink before sticking her tongue out. "…this martini is kind of bitter tasting…" Sakura said looking at Ino and everything began to get blurry._

"_Sakura…are you okay?" Ino asked waving a hand in front of her face and everything was going in slow motion for Sakura as she touched her head._

"_I'm not feeling so good…" Sakura said. _

"_You want me to bring you home?" Ino asked and Sakura shook her head._

"_No, I don't want to ruin the party…" Sakura said. "…does he have any guest bedrooms I can stay in until you're done?"_

"_There's one right down that hall to your right…" Ino said pointing down the hallway._

"_Sorry guys…" She said before heading down the hall. From afar Karin was watching Sakura leave and went down the hall. Everything was going according to plan. Karin took out her phone and pressed a few numbers._

"_Suigetsu…" She said. "…she's coming towards the room so get ready…" She closed her phone. 'That's what you get for messing with me and my Sasuke- Kun…'_

_Ino watched Sakura leave before looking at Sasuke who was also looking at Sakura. She thrust the cup in his face. "Take care of that…" Ino said putting the cup in his hands before walking away._

"_I'm going to get a drink, dobe…" Sasuke said walking away from him. Sasuke looked down at the cup and saw a little bit of Sakura's drink in there but never bothered._

_He walked to the bar and slammed the martini cup to the table. "Get me a martini…" He said and the bartender nodded. The bartender was doing to poor it in another cup but Sasuke stopped him and thrust Sakura's cup in front of his face. "….just put it in here…" He nodded and poured in the glass, mixing it with Sakura's drink. Sasuke downed the whole thing in one gulp and put the cup down. He made a face. 'How can Sakura drink this? It's so bitter…'_

"_Hey Teme…" Naruto called. He pushed through the crowd and got to Sasuke. "….hey teme…I thought you were coming back…" Naruto said and Sasuke started having double vision of Naruto's head._

_Sasuke looked closer. "When did you grow another head, Naruto?"_

"_First off, what the hell are you talking about? I don't have two heads on my shoulders. Second, it's dobe not Naruto…even though I hate being called that but you never called me Naruto. Third and last, what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto said as Sasuke's vision began to get worse and was starting to get a really bad headache._

"_I don't feel good…" Sasuke said._

"_You never feel good about anything…." Naruto said and all Sasuke could see was Naruto's blonde hair and flashing lights on the dance floor. Sasuke pushed passed Naruto._

_-=-=-=-=-_

_Meanwhile…_

_Sakura opened the door to the room and all she could see was a blurry version of the bed in front of her. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been drunk by one martini before….ever….fuck…my head hurts so much right now.' Sakura was so out of it she can't even think anymore. She made a bee line for the bed and dropped down with her hand on her head. 'Wow…this bed is comfortable….' Before she knew it, she knocked out and didn't notice the person grabbing her shoulders._

"_Remember Suigetsu…." Karin said. "…the camera is right above the door and make sure you turn on the light before you do anything because I need a clear vision of you two…" She smirked at Sakura. "….that's what you get when you mess with me…" She walked away with a laugh._

_Suigetsu looked at Sakura and instantly felt guilty. 'What are you doing Suigetsu? You're not like this at all...' His thoughts interrupted him and he shook his head. _

'_**No, I have to do this…if I don't do it then she's going to tell everyone my secret….'**_

'_Look at her, damnit….' His thoughts said. He looked at Sakura, holding her up by her shoulders as her head lulled to the side and sounds asleep. '….do you really want to take her innocence for someone else's selfish needs? Is it really something you want to do…if she wanted to take her down….she would do it herself….and what if you got in trouble?'_

_He buried his head in his hands, letting Sakura fall to the bed. He looked at her._

_She looks so innocent. Sakura was just a girl trying to fit in and all Karin is doing is trying to ruin her life because she refused to be her friend. __**'You're right…what the hell am I doing?' **__He thought. "I'm sorry Sakura…" He stood from the bed and walked to the door. "…I hope you can forgive me for this…." He turned the handle and left the room._

_-=-=-=-=-_

_The next morning…._

_Naruto busted the room door open but it was still dark to see anything. "Teme…" He whispered. "…are you in here?" He asked and then he heard a groan coming from the bed. He walked over to the bed and felt his forehead. "Sasuke…you're burning up…you should know you can't handle strong liquor…I'll take you home…you need medicine and a good rest and maybe you'll feel better tomorrow…" Naruto said pulling him out of the bed. Sasuke was only in his boxers. Naruto smelled his breath and his nose wrinkled. "…what kind of booze did you drink? Your breath stinks…"_

"_Dobe…move…" He said and Naruto looked at him._

"_What?" Without warning Sasuke pushed Naruto and ran to the small bathroom with his hand over his mouth. He threw up everything in his stomach and fell to the floor. Naruto picked him up and threw his clothes at him. "Hurry and put your clothes on…we have to go…"_

_They left the room a few minutes later and not noticing the figure lying on the bed._

-=-=-=-==-=-

Present….

"Sakura…." Her mother knocked on the door. "…there's lunch on the table downstairs…" She didn't get a reply so she turned the knob. "….Sakura?" Her mother said. She noticed her closet door open. "I swear if you are hiding in the closet we are going to have a serious talk…." She pushed back all the clothes and noticed there was another door. _'Is this where she's been this whole time? In this little room…'_

She pushed the door open and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The room was slightly bigger than Sakura's with a little bathroom to the right and it was fully decorated. She spotted Sakura sobbing on the bed. _'Is that what happened to my old mattress?'_

She made her way over to Sakura and sat on the bed. Sakura looked up in shock. "Mom…" She wiped her eyes and sat up. "….what are you doing here? How did you find this room?" She asked.

"All your doors were opened…." She said. "….why didn't you tell me about this room?"

"It was a secret…" Sakura said and her mother noticed how red her eyes were.

"You want to tell me why you were crying?" She asked.

"I don't think I want to talk about it…." Sakura mumbled into her pillow.

"It can't be that bad…." She said and that snapped Sakura's attention.

"Not that bad?" Sakura asked softly. "NOT THAT BAD?" She repeated. "You're saying getting raped at some party and being called a whore in school 'not bad'?" Sakura said out loud and her mother's eyes widened at the sudden outburst of truth.

"I didn't know…" She said. Sakura sighed and calmed down. She's right….her mother didn't know anything about it and she can't really expect her to know everything going on in her life.

"I'm sorry mom…" Sakura said. "…you don't deserve this…" She started crying again. "…It's just that…I've been…I mean…" She hiccupped. "….I can't really remember…he touched me there….he…he took off my clothes…." She cried and her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and she cried in her shoulder. "….he was touching me everywhere…."

"Sakura you don't have to talk about this if you're uncomfortable…"

"He took off my jeans…." She said.

"Sakura…"

"…he was kissing my thighs…"

"…Sakura you don't…"

"…I was naked and…."

"….Sakura you don't have to…"

"…and he RAPED me…." She instantly pulled Sakura into a hug and Sakura was grabbing onto the back of her shirt and cried more. "…he raped me, mom….I….I feel so broken…."

Here she is….her carefree daughter crying how broken she is and it broke her heart.

-=-=-=-=-=-==-

It's been almost a week since Shikamaru disappeared and Ino was getting desperate to find him. She has no idea where he could have been. She checked everywhere but it was no use and she was getting tired. She can't go on like this, not in her 'condition' anyway. She was walking the busy streets until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…" She heard him say and she lifts her head up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shikamaru?" Ino said and he turned his head and tried to walk away from her but she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to make sure and what do you know? "Shikamaru, where the hell have you been?" Ino asked. "I was so worried…and your parents are so worried…" Shikamaru just stood there shaking his head. "…what the hell were you thinking running off like that?"

"I had to do something…" He said quietly and Ino was pissed off.

"You were gone for almost a week…" She said. "…where were you during that time?" He didn't answer her for while and she wasn't having any of that. "…Shikama…" He cut her off.

"I was at Asuma's grave, happy?" He said squeezing his fist. "I was sitting there day and night begging for forgiveness and I couldn't here anything…"

"Shikamaru it wasn't your fault…" She said.

"Kurenai…." He whispered. "…..his wife and…and his daughter he never knew he had….they visit his grave every damn day…I watched them cry and I felt guilty because it was my fault…."

"Shikamaru…."

"They were crying and she didn't understand why….cute little thing…she looks just like him except his eyes….six years old…she comforts her crying mother and cried with her and she didn't understand why…she doesn't even know her own father and Kurenai never told her anything….."

"Shikamaru….it wasn't your fault because it was dark and you didn't know…" Ino said and he didn't say anything. "…let's get you home….you need a shower…." She grabbed his hand and pulled him and for the first time….he allowed it.

-=-=-=-=-=-

He was pissed. He was confused. He didn't understand. He was….heartbroken all in one as he walked down the halls of the school. Everyone around him was gossiping about random things. Suigetsu walked pass him and he looked….nervous? Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into the lockers and growled at him. "Were you involved with this?" He gritted his teeth at him.

"I…I don't…"

"Don't LIE to me…." Sasuke said.

"Okay, okay…" He panicked. "…yes, yes I was and I feel guilty about it so I left…."

"YOU RAPED HER TOO?"

"No, I swear I didn't…" He said. "…. I was supposed to but I just couldn't…I…I…oh god…" He said.

"Was this your idea?" Sasuke asked gripping his shirt much tighter that he could have sworn that he made a hole in it but he was too angry to care.

"It wasn't…" He cried. "…it was all Karin…she slipped the drug in her drink…"

"WHERE. IS. SHE?" Sasuke asked.

"Right around the corner…." He said and Sasuke dropped him and left.

He spotted her talking to her friends. Karin stopped laughing and looked at him and smirked. "What the FUCK did you do?" Sasuke demanded and she didn't seem scared at all and she kept quiet. "Do you think it was funny? To drug us both so you would make me leave her?"

"No you see Sasuke…" Karin said. "…do you actually think I'd give that DVD to her because I care? I can care less for that bitch…my plan was to get someone else to rape her in her most vulnerable state but I guess it was you and now she doesn't want anything to do with you…just like your parents…" She said. "…you don't scare me anymore… I am way over you and I just did this for fun…have a great life…hope you're having fun…" She laughed and walked away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You got us both drugged for your own games?" He snarled at her.

"No…" She said simply. "….It was only meant for Sakura and I don't know…you probably mixed your drink in anything that was left in her cup…."

"YOU BITCH…" Sasuke said and she just smirked.

"Are you done yet?" She asked in a boring tone and he was so close to beating the shit out of her but for some reason he couldn't and the grip on her arm loosened and she slipped her arm out and got closer to Sasuke's ear. He was frozen in place…he couldn't move one muscle. "One day you're going to realize that this is all a mistake…" She laughed and walked away and for once he had his breath taken away.

-=-=-=-=-

I'm sorry…seriously…I don't know what's wrong with me and yet again I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out.

Entry seventeen: Standing up


	17. AN: I'm sorry

**A/N: To those of you who have been reading this story from the beginning I am sorry I haven't been updating since the end of May and the real reason is because my laptop is being a little bitch and it won't let me go onto word processor. Actually I can't even go on anything on that lap top anymore…..I am typing this from my sisters computer and all my files and everything I wrote is on my laptop and I am halfway done with chapter 17 and if you're willing to wait it might take a while for the chapter to be updated because I have to get my laptop fixed. Again I am sorry to those of you who like this story.**

**--aprilfreak101**


	18. Standing up

Entry Seventeen: Standing up

_Dear diary,_

_Well….so much for starting at a new school, huh? I mean, why do we move anyway? We only move because of my mom's own stupid problems and it really pisses me off that she doesn't talk to me about it. It's more like 'Oh Sakura we're moving, pack your stuff and let's go' end of story. Sometimes I feel like running away from all her crap because I am sick and tired of her running away from her own problems and sometimes I feel like slapping her across the face and force her to fix it but I can't because well….she's my mother and I don't want her to be mad at me._

Sakura closed her book and fell backwards towards her bed thinking of all the things that happened since she's been here. First, Karin tries to make her one of her loser friends. Second, Karin begins to be mean to her because she refused to be her friend and tried to make her life a living hell especially when she started dating…._Sasuke…. _Wait a minute.

Sakura sat up fast suddenly feeling stupid that she wasn't really watching Karin and everything that happened has something to do with Karin. Sakura knows that Sasuke wouldn't do anything to hurt her so why was she mad at him? _'There has to be an explanation to this.' _She thought. _'Wait a minute…Sasuke doesn't remember anything that happened that night, too…'_

'_She was walking towards them with the cup until she bumped into Karin.' _That is the last thing she remembers before everything went black.

'_When I bumped into her, her hands were near my drink so she must have done something to it….that bitch drugged me and Sasuke?' _Sakura thought as she got off the bed and started getting ready for school. _'She's got another thing coming if she thinks she won this war…' _Sakura grabbed her bag and the DVD that Karin gave her and walked downstairs. She yanked the door open and saw Naruto about to knock. "Ummm…." He said. Sakura reached out and grabbed his shirt and he began to get scared. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry, Sakura- Chan…."

"You won't be the only one that'll be sorry." Sakura muttered under her breath and Naruto was wondering what she was saying. She looked him straight in the eyes and not linking. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Well….I…umm…nahh…" He said and she shook him once and looked into his eyes again but this time she was really angry. "….he's at school already to take care of some things…" He cried and she let go his shirt and smiled at him.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She asked and Naruto almost fainted-almost.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Naruto asked and Sakura frowned. "I mean…didn't you guys break up?" Naruto pointed out and comes to think of it Sakura has never thought about that….ever.

She shook her head. "We just had a little misunderstanding…" Sakura smiled again. She doesn't like the fact that they actually did break up and she didn't want to admit that they did. "….we just needed a little talk, that's all." She said. "Come on, let's go…" She changed the subject and pulled his arm towards the street.

"What are we doing, exactly?" Naruto asked while being dragged on the ground.

"That bitch wants to play…" Sakura said. "…I'll give her something to play with…." She sheathed between her teeth.

"Who wants to play and why are we giving her a toy?" Naruto asked. He is so confused on what is going on at the moment. "Sakura- Chan, I am so confused…what does this have anything to do with anything."

"That bitch Karin, whatever…" She said. "….she's been messing with everyone's lives and she just messed with the wrong person and I am giving her a taste of her own medicine." Sakura smiled.

"Wait a minute…." Naruto said and Sakura stopped walking and looked at him. "We're giving her medicine? What is the medicine for, exactly?" He asked.

"The medicine is for her to stop her and humiliate her." Sakura said.

"There's a medicine for that?" He asked and she gave him a stupid look.

"No…it's just an expression…" She explained and he continued to look at her. "….you know? Giving her a taste of her own medicine…" She stopped and sighed. "….nevermind…"

"Hey it's Sakura…" She heard someone say behind her. She turned to see three girls looking at her. They all looked nervous so Sakura started talking first.

"Weren't you the girls that told Karin that I was with Sasuke?" She asked as she started getting angry again and the girls were getting scared of her low growl and one of them said _'I told you this was a bad idea' _to the other girl. "What wasn't a good idea?"

"We came here to apologize for everything we did to you and we hope you could forgive us and move on…." One of them said and Sakura lift up her right eye brow.

"….and why should I forgive you?"

"Because we were just at Karin's house and she was talking about how she was going to make you more miserable when you get to school and we didn't want to get involved with her plan anymore and she told us to get out of her house and that's when we found this…." The girl said as she took out a book that was labeled _'My diary'. _"…it's Karin's diary….she wrote everything she did in this book including the night when you were…you know….and we found some disturbing stuff in there as well…" She said and extended the book to her and Sakura took it. "…we decided to give this to you…"

"Why the sudden change?" Sakura asked.

The girl with the brown hair up in a pony tail began talking. "We were sick and tired of her bossing us around. When you stood up to her last time it told us how sick and twisted she really is…you're our hero, Sakura….can you forgive us?"

"I guess…" Sakura said and she opened to the front few pages of the diary and there was no writing on it. Sakura looked at the girls as if this was a joke.

"She writes from the back…"

Sakura went to the back of the book and saw that there was writing starting from the back. She read a few lines and her eyes widened as she dropped the book. She covered her mouth. "Oh my god." She whispered.

*

Sasuke slammed his hand on the table. "You listen hear and you listen good…" He said with fire burning in his eyes. He has had enough of her crap. She's been ruining everything since day one and he was not going to take it any longer. "….I want you to stop your nonsense right now….whatever you're planning is not going to work…" Karin was used to this face of his and it would not faze through her again like it did a long time ago.

Karin smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke- Kun…" She said and looked at her nails. "…looks like I broke a nail…"

"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING THAT'S GOING TO BE BROKEN IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN…" He pounded his fists on the table and caught everyone's attention.

"Didn't need to yell, Sasuke- Kun…" She said filing her broken nail. "…we don't need people listening in on our conversation and start drama all over again…"

"YOU STARTED THE DRAMA NONSENSE IN THE FIRST PLACE…."

"Again with the yelling…" She said. "…besides, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to Sakura and apologize to her right now…" He said.

"Oh, you're still in love with her?" She laughed. "I have no idea what you see in her in the first place…"

"That is NONE of your business…" He said grinding his teeth.

"Oh, so it's true?" She said. "Besides, why should I apologize?"

"Because…" He started but was cut off when the cafeteria door was slammed open to reveal Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and the dobe.

"Don't worry Sasuke…" Sakura smirked. "….she will be sorry…"

Karin stood up. "Here for another rematch, pinky?" She said. "Did you forget that I will always win?"

"No, I am here for a friendly discussion…" Sakura said sarcastically. "…actually I just want you to listen to me…"

"What for?" Karin said. "You have nothing on me…"

"I was afraid you might say that so I have this…" She took out a book and Karin's eyes widen. "…you want to tell us or should I?"

"Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter…" Sakura said.

"There's nothing in that book so you're just wasting your time…" She said.

Sakura flipped through the first fifteen empty pages. "Oh, I guess I was wrong…you're right…there's nothing in the front and thank you for telling me…" Sakura said. "…I should read the back…."

_Dear diary,_

_I have successfully destroyed Sakura Haruno…the little bitch that humiliated me in front of the whole school on the first day. She was raped….good for her, I mean who cares what happens to her…_

Sakura stopped and looked at Karin. "Now that wasn't so nice….let's skip a couple pages."

_Dear diary,_

_I really miss him I wish he was here in my house again. Ever since that incident in my bed I began to get really lonely and had to resort to touching myself. It's not as good as the real thing. Sex was great with him and really knows the right spots. I wish he would come back….as a lover and not my…._

Sakura stopped and put the book in front of Ino's face and smirked because she knows what it says but she wants Ino to say it. "What is this word right here, Ino?" She pointed at the word.

Ino smirked and looked at the word. "I don't know Sakura but I think that says stepdad?"

Karin's eyes widen at the fact that she was reading this to everyone. Sakura looked at her again. "Should I read more?"

"You're a bitch….you know that…." Karin said. "…What do you plan on doing with that anyway? You have nothing to prove that I did any of this stuff..."

"Actually I do…" Sakura said. "….it says here how you dropped some drugs in my drink and not to mention that the DVD you gave me was a taped over video and I will turn it into the cops…"

"You wouldn't…." Karin glared.

"Oh….that's right…" Sakura said. "…of course I wouldn't because I'm not that mean other than reading your diary to the whole school…."

Ino laughed. "Not so strong now are we?" Karin turned her gaze to Ino and glared.

"Shut up you pregnant whore…." She said. Shikamaru looked like he was going to faint. Ino just looked at him and was just about to laugh before she turned to Karin and glared back.

"You know…" Ino said. "….I remember reading about you getting pregnant with your step fathers baby before you got that what was it….oh yeah abortion….who's the whore now?" Now everyone was silent.

"Do you have anything to add?" Sakura asked and she didn't answer. "That's what I thought…" Sakura turned around and left with everyone behind her before she stopped and turned her head. "…and I thought I was the miserable one…"

*

Sorry x1000

--aprilfreak101


End file.
